Relics Of The Past
by OXYD
Summary: In the year 2018, an asteroid destroys the ISS after Lisa and her family enter cryogenic sleep pods as part of a demonstration to NASA. Now 460 years later in the 25th century after being rescued by a space voyager named Lloyd Florence, the Loud family struggles to adapt to a future of which they know nothing about. But what dangers will they face in such a big galaxy out in space?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've got a new story here. After watching two seasons of the Loud House, I've decided to create a special story for all fans of The Loud House. This story is set far in the future and features two of my own OC characters; Lloyd Florence and a humanoid robot named P.A.T.**

 **Here is a quick synopsis of the story:**

 **In the year 2018, four-year old Lisa Loud has successfully invented cryo-stasis technology which would enable the future success of long range space travel to distant stars and planets, such as Alpha Centauri and so on. Amazed by her invention, NASA invited Lisa and the rest of the Loud family aboard the International Space Station (ISS) to give a demonstration of this new revolutionary technology to the scientists inside the Destiny module.**

 **However, shortly after the Loud siblings and their parents are placed into twelve cryogenic pods, a massive asteroid strikes the space station, destroying it and sending the Destiny module of the station containing the twelve Loud family cryogenic pods flying into deep space and beyond. The rest of the world then presumed the Loud family dead due to the ISS's destruction.**

 **Yet however, 460 years later in the year 2478 A.D during a transport mission out in the Beta Quadrant of deep space, Captain Lloyd Florence of the starship _S.S Daphne_ discovers the ancient remains of the ISS Destiny module with the twelve cryogenic pods still inside, undamaged, and fully operational. And this is where our story begins, in a quadrant far far away...**

 **Disclaimer: My OC characters (Lloyd and P.A.T) are the only things I own.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery

Lloyd Florence personal log, April 16, 2478 A.D:

 _I am currently on a transport mission in the Beta Quadrant and on course for the planet Exodus VI. After successfully mining two tons of salt crystals from the salt crystal mines of Malta III, I'm eager to get them delivered and enjoy a long rest. I haven't had any run ins with space pirates or smugglers so far, which is a good thing since the Malta system is often a breeding ground for space criminals. I've heard rumors that they'll sometimes attack and loot other mining transport ships just to get their hands on their salt crystals. The salt crystals of Malta III are worth a lot of credits, so its no surprise that pirates and smugglers are common in that system. Just last week, my ship was ambushed by the Krimson Skull pirate gang in an attempt to loot my supply of crystals, but they were no match for the fire power of the S.S Daphne. I forced them into an easy retreat after greatly damaging their ship, and I don't think they'll be bothering me again for quite some time. I intend to do some more exploring in the uncharted regions of the Beta Quadrant once I've completed this mission and claimed the reward money, as exploration is mostly my main interest._

...

...

27-year old Lloyd Florence sat in the captain's chair of the _S.S Daphne,_ gazing out into the stars as the ship sped off into deep space. He was still exhausted after two long days of mining salt crystals in the salt mines of Malta III, a desert planet with a few forests and three moons. Mining salt crystals wasn't exactly Lloyd's favorite type of mission, but it paid quite a high amount of credits, and that was something anyone would want. Being mostly a freelancer, Lloyd enjoyed jobs that involved action and exploration, as well as bounty hunting.

That line of work was a bit more dangerous than most other missions available out there, but they paid far more credits than any other job out there in the Interplanetary Alliance. As Lloyd set a course for Exodus VI and engaged the FTL (Faster Than Light) drive engines, the door to the bridge opened and P.A.T (Personal Assistive Technician) the robot rolled in. P.A.T resembled something close to an astrometric droid from the ancient _Star Wars_ films from the 20th and 21st century, only he was taller and looked more human from the waist up. Instead of legs, P.A.T had a large ball shaped wheel built into a small pillar shaped apparatus attached to his waist area that allowed him to wheel around freely.

"Master Florence, I've come to inform you that the metal transport crates are fully secure for the voyage to Exodus VI in the loading dock" the humanoid robot replied in a synthetic british accent.

"Good, we should reach the planet in about ten hours at maximum FTL speed," Lloyd answered, getting up from the captain's chair. "I'm going to go rest up in my quarters, so you have the bridge until I return. Just inform me if anything unusual happens".

"As you wish. Rest well, Master Florence" P.A.T replied as Lloyd left the bridge and headed for his quarters.

The ship had a total of four decks with the crew quarters being on the first deck along with a captain's quarters next door to the bridge. The second deck consisted of two recreation rooms, observation room, the engineering room containing the Emdrive generator which powered the FTL engines and the main anti-matter reactor core which served as the heart of the ship, a dining area, shower room, restroom, and a weapons storage room where Lloyd kept his combat weapons and combat power suit used for bounty hunting missions.

The third deck contained a brig used to hold captured criminals, a weapons storage bay which contained extra weapons for the ship, such as atomic missiles, anti-matter bombs, and photonic grenades. Deck 3 also had a medical bay with two medical robots to provide medical treatment when needed, an escape pod chamber equipped with ten escape pods capable of holding two occupants each, a supply room with cleaning supplies and cleaner bots used for cleaning the floors, and a science bay.

The fourth and final deck consisted of a loading dock, exit ramp, space exit door, spare fuel cell chamber, and a shuttle bay which held a star shuttle Lloyd used for various ground based missions on other planets.

The ship itself was once owned by Lloyd's parents, Cecelia and Harold Florence. The two of them had been members of the space marine corps in the Interplanetary Alliance defense force with the task of defending various planets against space pirates and criminal space organizations for about fifteen years, until seven years ago. When Lloyd was twenty years old, his parents had been called out to defend Earth from a terrorist invasion lead by Ridley Farcus, the boss of an evil criminal organization known as Black Shadow.

This organization had first formed around the early 2450's and had reeked havoc across the Beta and Alpha Quadrant for years, hijacking starships, invading planets for their resources, and even engaged in the act of terrorism in an attempt to gain control of various planets governed by the alliance. The main goal of this evil organization was unclear, but highly speculated by the alliance that their goal was control of the galaxy after the attack on Genesis IV seven years ago, Lloyd's home planet.

The Interplanetary Alliance Space Association (IASA) had successfully created the first artificial wormhole generator that would enable starships to travel anywhere in the milky way galaxy without the need for Faster Than Light traveling engines. This generator was only a prototype, but IASA planned to test it aboard the science starship _I.A.S Avalon_. However, before this could be done, the Black Shadow organization arrived and invaded the IASA headquarters in an attempt to steal the generator.

If they were to seize the generator, the Black Shadow would have unlimited access to any point in the galaxy, allowing them to reach as far as the Delta Quadrant in less than two minutes. This would give them the opportunities to pillage, invade, and conquer any inhabited planet they saw fit without the need for FTL travel.

Lloyd's parents had been called out to aid the Interplanetary Alliance defense force in stopping the invasion, but his father never returned. Lloyd remembered being informed the next day by the Interplanetary Alliance government that his father had been killed in action while defending a group of hostages inside the IASA building from a fleet of Black Shadow soldiers. The defense force succeeded in driving out the Black Shadow and saving the wormhole generator, but at a big cost. The alliance lost over two thousand marines in the terrorist attack, including Lloyd's father who had sacrificed his life to stop a suicide bomber from destroying the building after failing to steal the wormhole generator.

His mother survived, but was crushed by grief for months after Harold's death. Cecelia eventually left the space marine corps and became a nurse on the planet Amalthea II, an Earth-like planet just like Genesis IV and Exodus VI with a thriving metropolis.

The _S.S Daphne_ and P.A.T were originally owned by a space pirate gang known as the Mad Cats twenty years ago and was originally named _S.S Mutineer_ , but after it was seized by the Space Marine Corps and its pirate crew apprehended, Lloyd's father bought it off the impound ship yards for 50,000 credits and had it refit with extra hull armor and weapons, then renamed the ship after Cecelia's favorite flower, the Daphne. He also had P.A.T's memory reprogrammed to serve the Alliance and his family. The ship became Harold's own battleship for missions in the Space Marine Corps until his death, then in his will, the _Daphne_ was passed onto Lloyd which he now used for his freelance missions across the stars. It was a large ship, approximately 500 feet in length, 410 feet in width, and 90 feet in height, and resembled a bird in flight with its wings spread.

The ship was practically a second home for Lloyd since he was mostly out exploring other uninhabited planets on his free time in hopes of seeking out intelligent life or ancient abandoned civilizations, yet he occasionally visited his mother on Amalthea II when he got the time.

As Lloyd entered his quarters, he thought about his mother as he headed over to his bed and slipped out of his black long sleeved skin suit and boots. It had been awhile since he had last visited her due to being so busy with his last three missions. Lloyd imagined she was a bit worried about him as she usually was when he didn't visit her or stayed out of communication for long periods of time. Ever since the death of Lloyd's father, Cecelia was always on edge about Lloyd's safety and security, but he had assured her many times that he was a grown man and capable of taking care of himself.

After slipping into his night shorts and T-shirt, Lloyd fell onto his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his mother.

...

...

" _Master Florence, are you awake?"_ P.A.T called out over the bedside com system.

Lloyd yawned as he awoke to the sound of P.A.T's synthetic voice. He checked the holo-clock on his bedside table and saw that it read 2:46 AM, Earth time. Lloyd realized that he had been asleep for only three hours, so he was a bit surprised that P.A.T would wake him this early.

Tapping the com on his bedside table, Lloyd asked, "Yeah P.A.T? What's going on up there?".

 _"Sorry to wake you at this hour, Captain, but I've found something that may require your attention"_ P.A.T replied.

A bit worried, Lloyd asked, "Is there a problem with the ship?".

" _No sir, the Daphne is perfectly fine, but the ships long range sensors detected something about two light years away from our current position"_ P.A.T answered.

"And what may that be?" Lloyd wondered.

 _"From what the sensors have gathered, it appears to be a piece of an ancient space vessel or station of some sort. If I had to guess, its at least four centuries old, but there still isn't enough information to get a clear reading. However, there is something about it that I thought you should know"_ P.A.T explained.

"And what is that?" Lloyd asked, eager for an answer.

 _"Sensors have detected thirteen lifeforms aboard whatever this object is, and they register as human"_ P.A.T replied.

Now fully awake and alert, Lloyd asked in a surprised voice, "Human lifeforms?! How is that even possible? Are they dead or alive?".

 _"Impossible to tell, Master Florence. We're too far away to get a precise reading on the vessel"_ P.A.T replied.

"All right, I'll be on the bridge in a minute," Lloyd said, stepping out of bed and slipping on his skin suit and boots. "Reset the ships course and take us to the vessel, or whatever it is. I want to see what this thing looks like up close, and above all, I want to know who these people are inside it".

 _"Very well, sir, I shall adjust our current course right away. However, I should advise that we use caution once we arrive at our destination. Its possible that these thirteen human lifeforms may be space pirates or smugglers trying to loot whatever this thing is for profit. If they are, we could be heading right into a trap"_ P.A.T advised.

"No, I don't think these human life forms are space pirates or smugglers. If they were, there'd be other ships showing up on the sensor board" Lloyd replied.

 _"True, but its possible that they could have cloaking devices on their ships"_ P.A.T speculated.

"P.A.T, I'm pretty sure there's no pirates out there, so stop worrying" Lloyd assured his friend as he headed out of his quarters.

Once he reached the bridge, P.A.T turned around from the navigation console to face him.

"Master Lloyd, I've set our course for the object. We'll reach it in about five minutes at maximum FTL speed" the robot informed him.

"Good, I'm eager to see what this thing is and who's inside it. If this thing is as old as you think, and if its a space vessel, then its possible that whoever's inside it must be dead" Lloyd replied, walking up to the main view screen.

The stars all rushed by as the ship moved through hyperspace thousands of times faster than light, heading towards this unknown object out in the middle of deep space. As a space voyager, Lloyd had always enjoyed exploring the unknown and possibly finding something out there that would make its way into the history books. Little did Lloyd known that he'd soon get his wish, and it would quite possibly be bigger than any discovery he'd ever made in his life.

For the next five minutes, Lloyd and P.A.T speculated on just what the mysterious object could be when the navigation console began beeping.

"Looks like we're coming up on our destination," Lloyd said, checking the console. "P.A.T, take the ship out of hyperspace and then all stop".

"Aye Captain," P.A.T nodded, tapping on the navigation console. "Disengaging FTL drive engines... now".

The stars outside slowed down to a crawl as the _Daphne_ left hyperspace and re-entered normal space, then the mysterious object came into view just ahead. It was a cylindrical shaped object with several large holes in it and what looked liked faded lettering on the side along with a slightly faded emblem that couldn't be seen due to it being too far away. Lloyd didn't know what to make of it.

"What the heck is this thing?" Lloyd wondered.

"I'm scanning it now," P.A.T informed, checking the tactical console. "From what the computer has gathered, this object appears to be the remains of an ancient space vessel from what I can guess, the 21st century. Its approximately 28 feet long and 14 feet in diameter. My sensors are also detecting thirteen human life signs inside it, and they're alive".

Lloyd was shocked. "That... That's impossible! There's no way anyone could be alive inside that thing, and there aren't any other ships around here for anyone to have boarded it. This is the middle of nowhere".

"True, but my sensors aren't programmed to make mistakes" P.A.T inquired.

"Can you magnify the hull of this craft? I can see something written on it. It might be the name or registry of whatever this vessel was" Lloyd wondered.

"Magnifying" P.A.T reported, tapping the control console in front of him.

The viewscreen zoomed in towards the lettering on the side of the craft, giving Lloyd a clear view of the registry and the symbol etched on its hull, and when he saw what it was, his eyes nearly popped out from shock.

"No way! Is that what I think it is?" Lloyd exclaimed in complete surprise.

The symbol was a blue round bottomed rectangle which bore a picture of a large station orbiting Earth in space inside a circle in the center, and below it were two green olive vines and two white stars on the top left and right of the image.

On the very top of the rectangle in gold letters were the words, " _INTERNATIONAL SPACE STATION"._ Below this emblem were black letters that read, _"DESTINY US LAB"._ Both the emblem and lettering had faded in several areas due to aging, but they were still perfectly clear.

"Yes, I believe we are looking at the remains of the Destiny space module from the long gone International Space Station" P.A.T answered.

"But how can this be? I thought that station was destroyed four centuries ago in the year 2018 after being struck by an asteroid?" Lloyd protested in confusion.

"Its possible that this module may have been thrown out into deep space during the stations destruction. The ISS was made up of multiple components, so they were most likely scattered like this one when the asteroid struck the station" P.A.T suggested.

"That's true, but what I want to know is who these thirteen life signs are inside the module. There's no other ship in this vicinity or any possible way that anyone could survive inside it. The sensors indicate no oxygen onboard, so how's it possible for thirteen life signs to show up on the sensor board?" Lloyd wondered.

"The only way to find out would be to enter the module itself" P.A.T replied.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do," Lloyd agreed. "Lock onto the module and pull it closer to the ship with the tractor beam. I'm going out there to see what's inside this thing".

"Aye sir" P.A.T replied.

...

...

Lloyd walked towards the main space exit door at the end of the loading dock, now in his silver and black power suit. This special suit once belonged to Lloyd's father during his time in the Space Marine Corps until his death. The suit was equipped with advanced combat armor, night vision, heat vision, sensors, and laser weapons. It also had a set of built in thrusters in the back and feet to allow Lloyd to maneuver around in zero gravity while in space. Inside his helmet, the visor had a screen which displayed Lloyd's heart rate, health status, and oxygen level.

"P.A.T, I'm in the main exit chamber now and ready to depart. I'll keep you updated while I'm out there" Lloyd notified through the suits built in comlink.

 _"Aye sir, I'll be on standby if you need me"_ P.A.T replied back.

Lloyd then shut the safety doors and depressurized the chamber before opening the main door to space. Once the chamber was fully cleared of all pressure, Lloyd opened the main doors leading outside the ship, then floated into the cold silent vacuum of space. P.A.T had pulled the Destiny module over more closer to the front of the ship using the tractor beam so Lloyd would be able to reach it much more easily.

Once fully outside, Lloyd used his shoulder thrusters to descend down towards the bottom of the ship, he slowly proceeded forward towards the Destiny module at a slow impulse speed as to not bump into it too hard and possibly send it floating away into space again. Everything around Lloyd was silent as thrusters on his suit slowly propelled him forward, except for Lloyd's breathing inside his helmet.

The calm silence of space gave Lloyd a feeling of peace as he slowly approached the large ancient space station module, wondering what he'd find inside it. The thought of possibly finding someone alive inside that thing was very crazy, but the P.A.T's sensors weren't programmed to make mistakes.

 _"His sensors had to have made an error of some sort,"_ Lloyd thought as he examined the hull damage on the module. _"No one could possibly survive inside this thing in the state its in"._

Once Lloyd reached what he guessed had once been the rear entrance of the module, he saw a large steel door covered in ice and rust from years of decay and aging, completely sealed shut. Lloyd tried pulling on the large door lever in the center of it, but it wouldn't budge.

 _"Looks like this things frozen shut. I'll have to remove it a different way"_ Lloyd thought.

He raised his left arm, then flipped open a slot in the forearm of the suit, revealing a control pad inside it. Lloyd tapped a button on it, then the top of the right wrist opened up and a small laser turret extended from inside the opening. He set it to low power and then fired a red laser beam into the module, which began cutting slowly through the steel door. It took Lloyd over five minutes to fully cut through the entire door, but once he got through the last layer of the door, Lloyd was able to pull it off the module very easily.

He then pulled himself inside, finding it too dark to see anything, so he activated his suits night vision which allowed him to see everything perfectly. Lloyd found that the walls were covered in ice, cracks, and space damage from the outside. He also found rows of shelves with their doors hanging open, old and outdated science equipment from the 21st century, yet no signs of human life.

 _"Master Florence, are you there? You've been quiet for some time now"_ P.A.T asked over Lloyd's communicator inside his helmet.

"Yeah, I'm inside the Destiny module now, but there's not much left of whatever used to be inside here. There's ice covering almost everything, and there's space damage in several areas of the module, probably from space junk that struck it over time" Lloyd replied, looking around.

 _"Are there any signs of human life in there?"_ P.A.T asked.

"No, I haven't found-" Lloyd paused as something caught his eye.

In the far other end of the module, Lloyd saw thirteen large egg shaped objects sitting against the wall with frost covered glass over the fronts of them. Curious, Lloyd floated over to them and examined one. The doors of these capsules appeared to be made of thick, bullet proof glass which was frosted over with ice, obscuring whatever was inside it.

 _"Master Florence, are you still there?"_ P.A.T asked.

"Yes, I just found something in the far end of the module. It looks like some sort of science capsule, about human size, but I'm not sure exactly what's inside them. There's frost covering the glass on them, so I can't see anything," Lloyd replied, gently wiping the frost off the glass to get a better look inside the capsule. "Hang on, I'm wiping the frost off now, so I should be able-".

Lloyd suddenly stopped in surprise as he wiped off enough frost to be able to see inside the capsule, and he could hardly believe his eyes. Inside this capsule was what appeared to be a sleeping white haired boy who looked to be no older than eleven or twelve years old, wearing an orange T-shirt and blue pants.

On the bottom of the glass, Lloyd saw a nameplate that had been hidden by the frost with what he guessed was the boys name; it said, _"LINCOLN LOUD"._ Lloyd also noticed a glowing light coming from the side of the capsule, and when he wiped the frost off it, he found a status screen displaying the boys health and heart rate. There was also a control panel below the screen that controlled the pods functions, and a button to open and close the door on it.

"My God! What the hell is going on here?!" Lloyd exclaimed in absolute shock.

 _"Did you find something, Captain?"_ P.A.T asked curiously.

"Yes," Lloyd said, now sounding serious. "P.A.T, I think your sensors were right after all. There _is_ someone alive inside this thing".

 _"There is?"_ P.A.T asked.

"Yes, I believe these capsules I just found are some sort of cryogenic suspension pods, and I just found a boy in one of them. He's alive and appears to be in a state of cryogenic sleep, but for what reason, I have no clue. Cryogenic suspension technology has long since been outdated since faster than light travel came along in the early 2100's" Lloyd replied.

 _"Cryogenic sleep? Are there others? I'm currently detecting twelve other life signs on the module"_ P.A.T questioned.

"Yeah, there are twelve other pods next to... Lincoln's pod" Lloyd replied, glancing at the name plate on the boy's pod.

 _"Excuse me, Captain? Who is this Lincoln?"_ P.A.T asked curiously.

"That's apparently the boy's name. There's a nameplate on the pod with his name on it. I'll check the other pods and see who the others are" Lloyd replied, floating over to the pod next to Lincoln's.

He wiped the frost off the pod and found a pale skinned black haired girl with a black sleeveless shirt, black and white striped stockings on her legs and arms, and black slip-on shoes inside. Lloyd wiped off the nameplate on the pod revealing the name, _"LUCY LOUD"_ written on it.

"P.A.T, there's a girl in the next one named Lucy" Lloyd reported.

 _"Is she alive?"_ P.A.T asked.

"Hang on, I'll take a look," Lloyd said, wiping frost off the pods control panel. "There's a control panel on each of these pods displaying the health status of the occupants, and probably for waking them up".

 _"I wouldn't advise doing that, Captain"_ P.A.T warned.

"Yeah, with no oxygen and zero pressure, they'd die instantly outside their pods" Lloyd replied, checking the health status screen on Lucy's pod.

It displayed a heart monitor and oxygen status bar above the pods environmental controls. Lloyd tapped a few buttons on the panel, checking her vital signs which were all in the green zone, then P.A.T asked him if Lucy was all right inside her pod.

"Yes, she's alive, and in perfect health as well," Lloyd replied. "I don't understand how its even possible for these pods to still be operational after 460 years of traveling through deep space, but by some miracle, they're still active".

 _"Yes, it's quite a mystery"_ P.A.T agreed.

"Indeed, I'd better check the rest of them" Lloyd replied, moving to the next pod.

After clearing the frost off the glass, Lloyd found another girl inside the pod. She looked to be about four or five years old and wore glasses, green long sleeve shirt and reddish brown pants. Lloyd found that her name was Lisa Loud after wiping off the nameplate, then he proceeded to check her vitals on the status screen, all of which were in the green zone.

The fourth pod contained another girl as well. This one was a blonde girl who wore what looked like a royal pink dress, pink gloves, white beaded necklace, pink slippers, and a tiara. Lloyd checked her nameplate after wiping it off and saw the name " _LOLA LOUD"_ on it.

Lloyd began to realize that these girls must be Lincoln's sisters since his last name was Loud and these girls had the same last name as well. He began to wonder if the other occupants in the other pods may also be related to Lincoln as he checked Lola's vital signs; they were all green as well.

Feeling relieved, Lloyd moved on to the next pod and found another blonde girl inside who closely resembled Lola, only she had a more tomboyish look compared to Lola. She wore a red cap, dark green shirt, blue overalls with suspenders, and white laced shoes. This girls nameplate said, " _LANA LOUD"._ Her vitals were normal like the others when Lloyd checked.

"Man, are all these girls related?" Lloyd wondered as he checked the sixth pod.

This time, he found a teenage girl in this one with short brown hair, short sleeve purple shirt with a white skull on it, purple skirt with black lines and two white belts around the waistline, and a pair of purple long legged boots. As Lloyd expected, the girl's last name was Loud like the others, and her first name was Luna. He checked her vitals and found them all normal as well.

Before wiping the glass off the remaining seven pods, Lloyd wiped off the nameplates first and checked their names to see if the occupants were all related to each other. As he read the names, it became clear that they were all indeed related. The names of the last seven pods were Lynn Loud, Leni Loud, Luan Loud, Lori Loud, Lily Loud, Rita Loud, and Lynn Sr. Loud. After checking all of their vitals and finding them all normal, Lloyd defrosted the remaining pods and checked inside them.

Lynn had long brown hair tied in a ponytail and wore a red and white long sleeved sport style shirt with a red number 1 on the front of it, red shorts with white rims, and sports shoes with long legged socks with red stripes on the tops. Leni had blonde hair like Lola and wore a sleeveless misty green dress with white trims on the bottom, sandles of the same color, red earrings, and a pair of sunglasses.

Luan had brown hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow band, wore a sleeveless white shirt with a pink flower pinned to it, a yellow and black lined skirt, yellow socks and brown shoes.

Lori bore a slight resemblance to Leni since she had blonde hair about the same length as her, only she wore a sleeveless blue shirt, brown shorts, white earrings, and blue slip-on shoes. Lily was an infant who wore only a diaper and had a small strand of blonde hair in the center of her head. Rita appeared to be the mother of the family and looked like an older version of Lori. She had blonde hair, wore a pinkish orange long sleeve button up shirt, brown pants, and black slip on shoes. Lynn Sr. wore a dark green colored long sleeved shirt with a light green collar, brown pants and brown shoes.

"Holy cow, P.A.T! These girls are all Lincoln's sisters, and these two adults must be their parents" Lloyd exclaimed in surprise.

 _"Sir, are you saying that these twelve individuals are a family?"_ P.A.T asked.

"Yes, the two adults names are Rita and Lynn Sr. Loud, and they have eleven children; one boy and ten girls" Lloyd answered.

 _"Eleven children?! That is indeed intriguing"_ P.A.T replied in a surprised tone.

"Yes, it is, but what's even more intriguing is the big question I've been asking myself since I looked inside these pods," Lloyd glanced up at a hole in the ceiling of the module and out into space. "Why are they inside these pods, and when were they placed inside them? Cryogenic sleep pods were invented in 2018 and first used for deep space missions to planets beyond Earth's solar system in the 2060's after the first manned mission to Mars in the late 2030's, then retired in the early 2100's once faster than light travel technology was invented, so that means these are indeed 460 years old".

 _"I have a theory on that, Captain"_ P.A.T replied.

"And what may that be?" Lloyd asked .

 _"2018 was the year that cryogenic suspension systems were invented, and also the same year that the ISS was destroyed. It's possible that this family may have been test subjects for these pods and were placed inside them before the stations destruction"_ P.A.T suggested.

Lloyd pondered this thought as he gazed at the thirteen pods laying against the wall, wondering why the inventors would chose a family of twelve to be used for cryogenic suspension tests. Why them and not one of their own scientists? Lloyd wasn't much of a history buff and never really researched the history of cryogenic suspension systems that much since they were outdated, but he did remember reading about the ISS as a kid in history class. The year of its completion and destruction, but he never really found the topic of cryogenic suspension systems interesting, so Lloyd never really went too deep into it.

However, he suddenly remembered something that his tenth grade history teacher mentioned about that he _did_ remember. It was a very vague memory, but Lloyd suddenly felt a jolt of remembrance rush through his mind as he glanced back at the Loud family. He remembered his teacher mentioning the name of the person who invented cryogenic technology, and it was someone by the name of Lisa Loud. Lloyd rushed over to Lisa's pod, looked closely at her sleeping face, and then realization hit him like a punch to the face; he _had_ seen her face before!

"No... freaking ... way! This can't be possible!" Lloyd exclaimed in absolute shock.

 _"Master Florence, is something wrong?"_ P.A.T asked in concern.

Ignoring his question, Lloyd asked, "P.A.T, are there any historical documents on the ship or in your data banks with information on the inventor of cryogenic technology?".

 _"Yes, I believe there is. I'm searching my data banks right now,"_ P.A.T paused for a minute, then spoke up again. _"Ah yes, here it is!_ _The inventor of cryogenic suspension technology was a four year old prodigy named Lisa Loud, born in Royal Woods Michigan in 2014 and presumed dead along with the rest of her family in 2018 after the destruction of the ISS. She was quite possibly the most famous child prodigy of the 21st century, winning several nobel rewards in various science fairs across the state for her amazing inventions. It would've been quite an honor to have met her, wouldn't you agree?"._

"Do you have an image of this girl? I need to confirm something" Lloyd asked, still staring into Lisa's pod.

 _"Yes, I do. I'll send it to your suits info computer"_ P.A.T replied.

In less than a few seconds, Lloyd received new information in his suits info files.

 _"New file received"_ the male computer voice informed inside Lloyd's helmet.

On the visor screen inside the helmet, an image of the same four year old girl inside the pod in front of Lloyd appeared on the screen. As soon as he got a good look at it, Lloyd glanced down into the pod, and then the image one last time before closing it. There was no denying it, this girl was Lisa Loud, the creator of cryogenic suspension technology.

Still keeping eye contact with the pod, Lloyd said, "P.A.T, you just said it would have been an honor to meet the creator of cryogenic suspension technology, right?".

 _"Yes, what about it?"_ P.A.T asked curiously.

"I don't think I'll have to wonder about meeting her now" Lloyd replied.

 _"And why's that, Captain?"_ P.A.T asked.

"Because I'm looking right at her now. Her, and her entire family" Lloyd answered.

 _"What?! She's in one of those pods?"_ P.A.T asked in surprise.

"Yes, and all the others in these other pods must be her sisters, brother, and parents since their last names are all Loud," Lloyd replied. "Are there any historical records on any so called Loud family in the ships data banks?".

 _"I'm checking now, standby"_ P.A.T replied.

Lloyd waited for over five minutes until P.A.T finally spoke up again.

 _"Sorry Captain, but there's no data on Lisa's family in the ships historical documents, nor in my own data banks. The information was either lost by history, or is not available on the Daphne"_ P.A.T said apologetically.

"Then I can only assume that the reason Lisa's parents and siblings are here is because they volunteered for the cryo-pod tests. I don't know if I'm right or not, but I can't think of any other reason the rest of Lisa's family would be a part of these tests and not NASA scientists" Lloyd speculated.

 _"There's only one way we'd have answers to these mysteries, and that's to wake up Lisa and her family from cryo-sleep and ask them ourselves"_ P.A.T inquired.

"I can't do that inside this module. There's no gravity or oxygen outside the pods, and if I opened any of them, they'd be sucked out through one of the openings into space and killed instantly. I'll have to do it back on the ship," Lloyd replied, looking under Lisa's pod to find it magnetically attached to the floor with magnetic couplers. "These things appear to be hooked into the floor by magnetic couplers. There's a release lever next to them to unhook them, so removing them shouldn't be hard".

 _"Good, there should be enough space in the loading dock to fit all twelve pods inside"_ P.A.T informed.

"Excellent, send over the loading drone bots to bring these pods to the loading dock. I'll detach all the pods, then head back to the _Daphne_ once I'm done" Lloyd replied.

...

...

It took about ten minutes for the loading dock robots to move all thirteen cryogenic pods from the old Destiny module to the _Daphne,_ then they began cleaning the frost and ice off them. Lloyd had removed his power suit and slipped back into his black skin suit and boots as P.A.T released the old Destiny module from the tractor beam on the bridge.

Once all the pods were set inside the loading dock and lined up against the left wall near the safety door which prevented transport shipments from being sucked into space, the loading dock robots closed the main doors to space, then reopened the safety doors leading into the holding bay where Lloyd's shipment of Maltain salt crystals sat in transport containers. Lloyd then entered the main loading dock with P.A.T following behind him.

"Captain, the pods have been fully cleaned off as you ordered" one of the loading dock robots informed.

"Good, you two can recharge now. I'll notify you if I need anything" Lloyd nodded.

"Very well, Captain" the robot replied, then hovered into a docking port in the wall and shut itself off to recharge its power cells.

The other one flew into a same docking port next to its twin, connected to the charger, and shut itself off. Once they were situated, Lloyd turned to P.A.T.

"Did you notify the salt processing factories on Exodus VI that we'll be a bit delayed for the delivery?" He asked.

"Yes sir, but I didn't tell them the real reason for our delay. I simply told them that our ship was experiencing technical issues and that we'd be delayed until the repairs were complete. They do not know about the pods" P.A.T explained.

"Good," Lloyd nodded as they approached one of the pods. "And its probably best we keep this top secret for now. If this got out to the public, it'd cause a huge commotion, and the last thing I'd want is for the Interplanetary Alliance to find out about it right now".

"But sir, we will eventually have to do something about them, and that may mean letting the Alliance in on this. These people are from the 21st century, so they won't know how to adapt fully to the 25th century without proper reeducation" P.A.T inquired.

"Yes, and there's one other thing I failed to realize up until now" Lloyd replied.

"And what's that?" P.A.T asked.

"These people were already asleep in their pods when the asteroid destroyed the ISS, so that means they don't realize that the stations been destroyed. Once we wake them up, we'll need to bring them up to date on where they are and how long they've been asleep" Lloyd said, glancing at all thirteen pods.

"I have to advise you that they may not take the news well once they learn that they've been asleep for 460 years. They may even become depressed over the shock of learning the truth" P.A.T advised him.

"Yes, that's true," Lloyd replied. "But there's not much we can do about it. We can only help them cope with the truth once they awaken".

The two of them gazed at all thirteen pods, wondering just what they'd learn from these relics of the past once they awoke from a 460 year sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: First chapter complete! Leave a review if you like the story, and my cover art of Lloyd's starship. How do you think Lincoln and his family will react once they wake up from cryo-sleep? Will they be able to cope with losing their futures, or will they fall into despair? You'll find out soon enough in chapter 2, coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, and welcome back! Chapter two of this amazing Loud House sci-fi flick is up! Lloyd and P.A.T have successfully transferred the cryogenic pods over from the Destiny space module to the _Daphne_ and are ready to awaken the Loud family. What will their reactions be? And how will they cope with living in a century completely unknown to them? Read on to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: My OC characters are all that I own.**

* * *

 _"If you focus on what you've left behind,_

 _you will never be able to see what lies ahead"_

 _~Chef Gusteau~_

Chapter 2: Awakening

"P.A.T, are the medical bots on standby?" Lloyd asked P.A.T as he prepared to wake Lincoln up first.

"They're on standby as you ordered, Captain. They'll be ready to respond if something goes wrong" P.A.T nodded.

"Good, I just hope they won't go into shock from being cryogenically frozen for so long," Lloyd said, kneeling down next to the pods control panel. "Let's see, there should be a setting on here to wake Lincoln up".

Lloyd found several different options on the control panels touch screen, one to check the pods power levels, an emergency release option, and a button to wake the occupant up inside the pod.

"This one should do it" Lloyd said, pressing the button.

The screen then turned black and a set of white letters saying "STANDBY: RUNNING HEALTH DIAGNOSTICS" appeared in the center. Lloyd then stood up and gazed into the pod which began making a soft whirring sound inside, then he saw Lincoln starting to stir in his sleep as a beam of white light shined across his head and moved downward very slowly.

Lloyd assumed that this was a scanner of some sort designed to run a scan on the occupant for anything unusual, like viruses or unknown bacteria that may have worked its way into the pod while traveling through space. Yet Lloyd couldn't see that being possible since the space module these pods had been traveling in for the past 460 years had been damaged by what he'd guess was space junk or asteroid fragments from the ISS's destruction.

After thirty seconds, the scanning process finished and a new message appeared on the pods status screen saying "DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE; HEALTH STATUS GREEN. AWAKENING NOW IN PROGRESS". The pods door then opened automatically without Lloyd having to open it manually, then Lincoln began stirring and moaning in a groggy manner.

"P.A.T, he's waking up" Lloyd reported, stepping up next to the white haired boy as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Mmm, that was some nap," Lincoln muttered, feeling a little groggy as he opened his eyes and looked around curiously. "Hmm, odd? This doesn't look like the Destiny module".

He then caught sight of Lloyd and P.A.T and a perplexed look came over his face.

"Huh? Who are you two? I don't remember seeing you on the ISS" Lincoln asked them.

"I'm Captain Lloyd Florence of the starship _Daphne,_ and this here is my assistant, P.A.T. You've been asleep for quite some time, Lincoln" Lloyd introduced himself.

"Starship?! What kind of joke is that? How do you know my name? And who's the robot?" Lincoln asked, obviously not believing a word he'd just heard.

Lloyd and P.A.T glanced at each other, both agreeing in their minds that Lincoln was indeed not aware of anything that had happened to him or his family. Lloyd decided to try and explain everything the best he could, knowing Lincoln would probably not take the news well.

"Lincoln," Lloyd began. "This is going to be hard for you to take in, but trust me when I tell you that this is no joke".

"What's not a joke? Where am I? Just what the heck is going on here?" Lincoln interrupted in an impatient tone, but also with a hint of anger as well.

Lloyd held his hand up to silence him, then continued, "Lincoln, I promise that all of your questions will be answered, but I need you to listen carefully. You and your family are not aboard the Destiny module, nor the ISS. As I mentioned before, you and your family are on a starship, my starship, and I'm the ships Captain. I also know your names because of the nameplates on the pods".

"But hows this possible? Earth doesn't have the resources to build something like that. If this is a starship, then where is the ISS?" Lincoln asked, still trying to take in this new situation.

Sighing regretfully, Lloyd said, "The ISS... doesn't exist anymore, Lincoln. Its been gone for an extremely long time, four centuries to be exact".

"Gone for...," Lincoln paused for a second and then made a confused face. "Wait, did you just say four centuries? That...".

"Lincoln, you-" Lloyd started, but was interrupted again.

"H-how long have I been asleep?" Lincoln asked in a quivering voice, now sounding frightened.

Lloyd glanced at P.A.T again, then turned back to Lincoln with a sorry look on his face and said, "Lincoln, the year... is 2478. You and your family have been in cryogenic suspension for approximately 460 years".

Lincoln felt the color drain from his face as he took all of those horrifying word's in. He glanced to his right and saw twelve other pods next to his, all containing his parents and sisters, then he looked back at Lloyd with a shocked look on his face.

"C-come on, this isn't funny! Tell me what's going on! There's no way that's true! We were only supposed to be asleep for five days! That's the amount of time Lisa set these pods for! How could we have possibly been asleep for 460 years?!" Lincoln protested, now sounding angry, but also afraid at the same time.

"To be honest, I haven't a single idea either, nor does P.A.T. None of us could figure that part out. Your sister must have designed them to be far more proficient than she expected" Lloyd guessed.

"You said the ISS is gone. What did you mean by that?" Lincoln questioned, still upset by the whole situation.

"It was destroyed by a large asteroid in the year 2018, the same year that you and your family entered cryogenic sleep. P.A.T and I have pretty much concluded that you were all asleep when the asteroid hit the station and destroyed it" Lloyd explained.

"But how are we still alive if the station was destroyed?" Lincoln wondered.

"The station was destroyed, but the Destiny module attached to it was still intact. Since the ISS was constructed out of various space modules, they were all scattered across deep space once the asteroid hit it, and the one you and your family were in, the Destiny module, seemed to have gotten lucky and survived the destruction" Lloyd answered.

P.A.T wheeled forward and said, "The ships sensors detected the Destiny module floated out in this current location while we were in the middle of a transport mission to Exodus VI. I was on the main bridge while Captain Lloyd rested in his quarters when the ship detected the Destiny module, and thirteen human life forms in it, which was you and your family. Lloyd found you aboard the module and brought you all here to our ship".

"Where is here, exactly?" Lincoln wondered.

"We're currently in the Beta Quadrant of space, about five thousand light years from the Sol system, or Earth's solar system to be exact" P.A.T answered.

"Five thousand light years?! No way! We traveled _that_ far from Earth?!" Lincoln gasped in shock.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Lloyd replied. "With faster than light travel, it would take only about an hour to reach Earth from here. However, at normal slower than light speed, it would take about the same amount of time you were asleep to reach Earth from this current location".

Looking down in defeat, Lincoln said, "Then its true, we... we really _have_ been out in space for 460 years".

Lloyd could see tears forming in Lincoln's eyes and felt sorry for him. He already had a feeling that Lincoln wasn't going to take the news very well, and he was right. But Lloyd also knew that he'd have to explain the same thing to the rest of the Loud family once they were all woken up as well, and he knew they'd probably take it just as bad as Lincoln.

"I'm very sorry, Lincoln. I know that this is a lot for you to take in, but I'm sure we'll figure something out once the rest of your family is awake" Lloyd said in a regretful tone.

"Are they all right? They're not hurt, are they?" Lincoln asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Lincoln. I checked their health status and they're all fine. I just need to bring them out of cryo-sleep," Lloyd assured him, stepping up to Lisa's pod and glancing back at P.A.T. "P.A.T, help me wake the others up".

"Aye Captain" P.A.T nodded, hurrying over to one of the other pods.

Lloyd proceeded to awaken Lisa, Lucy, Luan, Luna, Lana, and Lola, and P.A.T awakened the rest of the Loud family. Like with Lincoln's pod, all the other pods ran health diagnostics before waking up their occupants, then the rest of Lincoln's family slowly began to awaken from their sleep. Lisa yawned and then slowly climbed out of her pod, gazing at her surroundings.

"Hmm, I don't recall the station looking like this," she murmured, then spotted Lloyd and P.A.T. "Huh? I don't recognize you two. You new to the ISS?" .

"No, I'm Captain Lloyd Florence of the starship _Daphne,_ and this robot here is P.A.T. He's my personal assistive technician robot" Lloyd greeted.

"A starship? I don't remember NASA having any starships. Technically, Earth doesn't have the technology or resources to construct such an advanced space vehicle" Lisa said in confusion.

"Well, technically your not on the ISS anymore" Lloyd answered hesitantly.

"Not on the ISS? Then where are we?" Lisa asked, still confused.

"We're on a starship, Lisa. And we're in the 25th century, in the year 2478" Lincoln answered in a sorrowful voice.

"What?! The 25th century?! That's not possible," Lisa exclaimed in shock. "I set the pods to wake us up in five days as part of the test, not in four centuries!".

"I... I know," Lincoln replied. "The asteroid must have done something to the pods after it destroyed the ISS".

"ISS destroyed?! What are you talking about?" Lisa questioned.

Lloyd stepped forward and said, "I think I'd better explained everything that I just explained to Lincoln".

Lloyd then proceeded to tell Lisa the whole story, about his ship detecting the Destiny module containing the cryogenic pods and about the destruction of the ISS that left the Loud family adrift in deep space for 460 years. Lisa looked absolutely stunned by what she had just heard, but since her mind was far more intelligent and mental disciplined than Lincoln's, she wasn't as traumatic about it.

"W-wow! I... I don't know what to say" Lisa studdered in shock.

As she was lost in thought by this shocking revelation, the other Loud's were now fully awake and climbing out of their pods. Rita held Lily in her arms as she gazed around the loading dock of the ship.

"Um, honey? Are we still on the ISS? This doesn't look like any part of the station we've been in" Rita asked Lynn Sr. in confusion.

"Sure doesn't look like it. This rooms way bigger than any one I've seen on the station so far" Lynn Sr. replied.

"Yeah, dad's right," Lori agreed. "It looks nothing like anything I've seen inside the ISS".

"Looks far too advanced to be the ISS" Luna added.

Lloyd stepped towards the other Loud's and said, "It's because this isn't the ISS".

The Loud's all turned to face him, then Lynn said, "Huh? Who's this guy? And why's he wearing a scuba suit?".

"Its black as night. Perhaps he's a being of the darkness like me" Lucy suggested.

Lloyd looked down at the goth girl with a puzzled look, then said, "Uh, this isn't a scuba suit; it's a skin suit. It's the most common outfit worn by freelancers like me".

"Um, who are you? I don't remember seeing you" Rita asked curiously.

"I'm the Captain of this starship, Lloyd Florence, and this robot is my assistant, P.A.T. You've all been asleep for a long time" Lloyd replied.

"Excuse me, did you just say "starship?" Lynn Sr. asked, puzzled.

Before Lloyd could answer, Lincoln and Lisa stepped forward and began to explain everything that Lloyd had told them to the rest of their family. They explained how they had been adrift in deep space for 460 years after the ISS was struck and destroyed by a rogue asteroid. They also mentioned that Lloyd had found them in the remains of the Destiny space module and brought them over to his ship.

As Lloyd expected, most of Lincoln's family looked shocked and mortified by this shocking discovery, yet Lisa seemed to be the only one who seemed unfazed by the whole situation. She looked interested and curious about waking up in this new and technologically advanced century, being a genius and all. However, this didn't mean Lisa didn't feel unnerved or distressed about it either. Lloyd could tell that she seemed a bit worried and concerned about this shocking prospect.

"No way! Your saying we're all in the 25th century?! Leni exclaimed in shock.

"Is this a joke? Please tell me your joking, Lincoln. If this is a prank, its not funny!" Luan asked in a frightened tone.

"I wish it were a prank, Luan, but I'd be lying if I said it was" Lincoln replied sadly.

"Lloyd here explained everything to him and me when we awoke, and trust me when I say that I'm as shocked as you all are. I didn't even think it was possible for our pods to run this long" Lisa said.

"So your saying... we've all been asleep for 460 years?" Lola asked.

"Yes, it would appear so," Lisa replied. "Given our current location and the level of advanced technology on this so called starship, this clearly indicates that we've been asleep for a lot longer than anticipated".

"No way," Lana stared at Lisa with a hint of anger on her face. "This can't be! I thought you programmed the pods to keep us all asleep for only five days! How could we have slept that long?!".

"I have a theory on that," Lisa replied. "The pods timer systems must have deactivated when the ISS was hit by the asteroid and destroyed. I designed the pods with emergency failsafe systems which were programmed to activate in the event of an emergency".

"And what are these failsafe systems supposed to do exactly?" Rita questioned.

"In the event of a catastrophic emergency, the pods automatically switch to full lockdown mode which basically keeps the occupants in full cryogenic sleep until someone deactivate's the pod. An emergency SOS beacon also activates inside the pod to alert any space association down on Earth or any space vehicle within a light year that the occupant acquires immediate aid. I believe the ISS's destruction triggered the failsafe systems in our pods" Lisa explained.

"Wait, if our pods had an emergency beacon going off, then why didn't NASA detect it? They should have been able to, so why didn't they?" Lori wondered.

Lincoln turned to Lloyd and asked, "You said you detected the Destiny space module out there in space. Did you detect any emergency beacon or any form of SOS signal being transmitted out there?".

Lloyd shook his head and said, "No, the sensors on the ship detected human lifeforms onboard the old Destiny module, but there was no indication of any signal being transmitted from your pods. I didn't even know that they had emergency beacons until Lisa mentioned them just now".

A shocked expression came over Lisa's face when Lloyd said that, and she felt a chill run down her spine. From what Lloyd just explained, she realized that the emergency beacons had been inactive the whole time. How else would no one detect it unless it was disabled? Had the beacon been working,

"No way... If the beacons were disabled, then that means..." Lisa began.

"Everyone on Earth believed we were dead because NASA wasn't able to detect us" Lincoln finished for her.

"It makes perfect sense," Leni agreed. "If the beacons were active at the time of the ISS's destruction, we would've been rescued by NASA and back home by now".

"But why didn't the beacons in our pods activate?" Luna asked Lisa.

"They must have gotten damaged by the impact of the asteroid. That can be the only reason the SOS beacons in our pods didn't activate after the failsafe systems engaged. Otherwise, why would we have any reason to be in the 25th century?" Lisa answered.

"No! What'll we do now, mom?" Lynn panicked.

"I... I don't know, sweetheart. I really don't know" Rita answered in a worried tone.

"This shouldn't have happened," Lori looked at her father in fear. "Dad, where are we going to live now?".

"I..." Lynn Sr. was at a loss for words.

In all honesty, he had no idea how to address this matter. If the circumstances were different, then he'd most likely be prepared to deal with this situation easily. But in all his life, Lynn Sr. never even predicted that something like this would ever happen. He never thought that he and his entire family would be locked in cryogenic pods, then finally awoken 460 years later in a time they had no knowledge of. Because of this, Lynn Sr. felt completely hopeless for the first time in his life.

This wasn't at all like the times he had felt hopeless when trying to protect his family from Luan's pranks every April fools day, no. This was a completely different feeling of hopelessness. For once, Lynn Sr. didn't know what to do, nor how to give Lori and the rest his family a straight answer.

"I... I really don't know," Lynn Sr. replied in a downtrodden tone. "I just don't know".

Lloyd began to feel sympathetic for the Loud's as they lamented amongst each other. He knew they'd all wouldn't take the truth well at all, but it seemed a bit worse than he could have predicted. Although P.A.T didn't have actual human emotions, his programming allowed him to emulate certain emotions, and he couldn't help but express concern for the Loud's.

Stepping forward, Lloyd said, "Guys, I understand that this is hard for you to except, but I'll do anything I can to help".

"Yeah, is it possible that you've developed time traveling technology to send us back to 2018?" Lincoln wondered.

"No, I'm afraid not," Lloyd replied. "Many scientists experimented with attempts at inventing time travel since the 2100's, but all attempts were unsuccessful, so they abandoned all experiments with time travel in 2350".

"Wait," Lincoln turned to Lisa. "You told me that you solved the theory of time travel and even travelled through time yourself once to return home to us. Would that work with the rest of us?".

Lisa recalled that point in the past where the Royal Woods Science Institute invited her over to stay with them to continue her research on Einstein's theory of time travel. At first it seemed like a great place to stay, but after awhile, Lisa realized that there were still many things she couldn't do without her family. She then decided to return home afterwards, but couldn't due to the fact that it would damage her reputation there.

So in order to do this, Lisa created a time portal device that would transport her back through time to the moment where the institute scientists offered her the position at her home.

"I'm sorry to inform you that its not possible to do that from this point in time" Lisa replied.

"What? Why not? You did it, so why can't we?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"Theres a range limit on how far you can travel through time inside a wormhole, and that's about five months. If you try traveling any further than that, then your entire body will disintegrate from the physical stress and end up as nothing more than a gory pulp," Lisa explained. "I know this because I sent a lab rat one year ahead into the future using a prototype time portal device and he reappeared in my room one year later as a puddle of blood and guts. Imagine if we all tried time traveling; we'd arrive back in 2018 as fleshy sludge. I can see why scientists gave up in trying to perfect time travel".

"Rats, then I guess we're really stuck here" Lucy said in her usual grim accent.

"Then could you at least bring us back to Earth?" Leni asked Lloyd.

Lloyd and P.A.T glanced at each other, then Lloyd said, "I'm afraid that's not possible, or rather, its suicidal".

The Loud's all looked at each other with confusion on their faces, then Rita spoke up.

"Um, what do you mean that it's suicidal? That doesn't make sense" she asked in confusion.

"Has Earth possibly become a tyrannical global empire poised on making our lives a living hell?" Lucy wondered.

Everyone glanced at the goth girl with sarcastic expressions on their faces, including Lloyd. He got the impression that this girl clearly had a dark mind, but she seemed just as curious as everyone else did.

So Lloyd said, "No, it's nothing like that. However, the surface is no longer inhabitable".

"Not inhabitable? Why is that? I find that to be a bit farfetched" Lisa wondered.

"Well, you see," Lloyd sighed, then continued. "It would take me awhile to explain the whole story, so I just try to make it simple for now. Around the late 2200's, a third world war broke out on Earth which devastated the entire planet and left the surface contaminated and completely uninhabitable. Even today, its still not safe to step foot on Earth without protective suits".

Lisa's eye's widened in horror when she realized where this was going.

"Oh no, are you saying that this third world war... was a nuclear war? She asked in fear.

"Yes, it was," Lloyd answered. "Both nuclear and antimatter weapons were used in the third world war, and it caused so much devastation that any survivors left on Earth were forced to evacuate to the other planets in the Interplanetary Alliance. Its been only two centuries, but the radiation levels are still way too high for anyone to step onto Earth's surface".

Everyone looked horrified by this shocking news, even Lucy, a girl who very rarely showed any emotions.

"No way... Earth is destroyed?" Lynn Sr. exclaimed in shock.

"Pretty much, yes," Lloyd replied regrettably. "That's why we can't set foot on Earth".

"Oh god, this is a nightmare," Lori felt tears forming in her eyes. "Not only have we lost our future's, but also our home world. How will we live? Where would we go now?".

"I'm very sorry, all of you," Lloyd said in a sad voice. "I know how you must feel right now, and I'm sure you-".

"No, you don't understand! You can't possibly understand how this feels for us all!" Lori suddenly shouted.

Lloyd was slightly startled by Lori's outburst, and so were her other siblings.

"Whoa Lori, calm down" Leni stammered, but Lori ignored her.

"Why should I?! Take a look at where we are, Leni! We're on a starship, a freaking _starship_ in the 25th century! How can anyone be calm in this type of situation?!" Lori yelled.

"Lori" Leni said sadly.

"All of our future's, all of our dreams," Lori broke down in tears and fell to her knees. "They're all gone! And worst of all, my boyfriend, all of our friend's and everyone we knew in Royal Woods, all gone! Everyone we knew is dead... gone... history, forever!".

Lori was now sobbing in her hands, occasionally choking out the name of her now dead boyfriend, Bobby Santiago. The rest of her family also expressed looks of sadness and regret, even Lily, despite her being too young to fully grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"Lori," Lloyd sighed. "I don't know what life you and your family had before entering those pods, but I do know that wallowing in self pity isn't what your boyfriend and other friends would want you and your family to do".

"He is right," P.A.T rolled forward in front of Lori. "Although I'm not programmed with human emotions, I cannot help but express concern for your well-being. I believe moving on and putting the past behind you is the best course of action in this situation".

Lori glared up at P.A.T with a tear stained face and an angry expression.

"What are you?! Some sort of counseling robot? I don't need your sympathy!" she snapped coldly.

"I'm not programmed with counseling programs, but I can assist you and your family in a similar fashion if you desire" P.A.T replied.

"I don't need your help, you bucket of bolts! Just leave me alone!" Lori yelled, then turned her back on him.

"Lori, please calm yourself. This is hard for all of us, not just you" Rita scolded.

"And mind your manners" Lynn Sr. added.

"Um, just where will we stay for the time being?" Lisa asked Lloyd.

"My ship has seven guest quarters on deck one that can fit two people each. I'll show you to them if you'll follow me" Lloyd replied, jestering them towards the elevator just across the loading dock.

The elevator was large enough inside that it could fit the whole Loud family without trouble, considering the fact that the elevator was sometimes used for shifting large amounts of cargo around the ship.

"So, how big is this ship entirely?" Lisa wondered as the elevator doors closed.

"It has four decks in total and is about 500 feet in length, 410 feet in width, and about 90 feet in height" Lloyd answered.

"Wow, that's pretty big!" Lisa exclaimed as the doors opened a minute later.

"Yes, this ship's pretty big, but there are other starships out there much larger than mine. Some of the one's used by the Space Marine Corps are even about the size of a city" Lloyd nodded.

"Whoa, starships as big as a city? That's farout" Lincoln exclaimed.

"By the way, you said something about an Interplanetary Alliance earlier in that loading dock of yours. Does this alliance have alien representatives among them, by chance?" Lisa asked curiously.

"No, as a matter of fact, humanity has yet to make first contact with any alien races that may be out there. I've actually spent some of my free time exploring uncharted planets in the Beta quadrant and the Alpha quadrant for any signs of alien life, yet I haven't found any just yet" Lloyd answered.

Lisa was quite surprised to hear this. After four centuries of advancement in space travel and technology, Lisa had expected humanity to have made contact with at least one intelligent alien race out there in the galaxy. Despite this fact however, this new century had really opened up Lisa's eyes to a whole new world, a world that she longed to explore and learn from. Even though her old life was left behind from 460 unexpected years of cryogenic sleep, a life that she'd miss, Lisa knew that she now had a bright future ahead of herself. She could only hope that the rest of her family would be able to find a new future for themselves as well.

"I see, and what is this Interplanetary Alliance you speak of?" Lisa wondered.

"Its basically an intergalactic government that governs fifteen different Earth-like planets, such as Exodus VI and my home planet, Genesis IV. Mars was the first planet to be terraformed by the human race around the 2060's, and now its a thriving metropolis. Once the Emdrive was perfected and faster than light travel technology came around in the early 2100's, this enabled the ability to travel to as far as Alpha Centauri and the Beta quadrant in this galaxy, except the Gamma and Delta quadrant since their too far to reach even with FTL technology" Lloyd explained.

"Wow! Fifteen planets? Humanity sure has come a long way" Lisa exclaimed in wonder.

"Yes, and partially thanks to you that humanity was able to make it this far" Lloyd said.

The Loud family all looked surprised and gazed down at Lisa with curious glances, except for Lori who just glanced at her with a cold look on her face.

"Lisa? How is that possible?" Lola asked curiously.

"Yeah, that doesn't really make sense to me" Lana said, confused.

"It was the invention of cryogenic suspension technology that gave humanity the inspiration to travel further out in space. I'm not much of a history buff, but after thinking back on my school year's, I do recall reading about the origin of cryogenic technology back in my history class," Lloyd explained. "And if I remember correctly, cryogenic suspension technology is what lead to the first missions of deep space travel to the far planets in the Sol system, such as Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, and then to several planets beyond the Sol system located here in the Beta Quadrant. Speed of light travel came around in the late 2070's, making the journey to world's in the Alpha Centauri shorter than several hundred years, then faster than light travel technology pretty much rendered cryogenic technology obsolete in the 2100's".

"No way! So your basically saying that Lisa's invention is the reason that this Interplanetary Alliance exists?" Lynn Sr. asked, completely baffled.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Without Lisa's invention, humanity may have not received the inspiration needed to eventually venture out into deep space by the end of the 21st century. They may have only gotten as far as Pluto, but thanks to Lisa's invention, humanity made it out far beyond the Sol system and is where it is today" Lloyd nodded.

Lisa's family all gazed down at her with amazed expressions on their faces, and Lisa herself looked just as surprised and amazed as well. They never would have guessed that her legacy would eventually lead to the dawning of an interstellar civilization out in deep space; it was incredible. Yet despite everyone's amusement, Lori still kept that same look of contempt and distaste on her face as she glared down at Lisa.

"Lisa, did you hear that? Your the reason this Interplanetary Alliance exists! Isn't that awesome?" Luan exclaimed in excitement.

"Indeed it is," Lisa replied, smiling. "And what's even more awesome is that I'll get to see it with my own eyes. This is new beginning for all of us, and a perfect opportunity to explore this new society".

"Yeah, but where will we live? There's no way our house could still exist after all these years, and I doubt it survived this so called third world war" Luna wondered.

Lori glared down at Lisa and said in a harsh tone, "Well, we wouldn't have that problem if it wasn't for her stupid cryogenic pods!".

Everyone looked at Lori with concerned looks. Lincoln noticed how upset she looked and asked, "Lori, what's your problem?".

"My problem... my PROBLEM?!" Lori suddenly shouted, pointing at Lisa. "No, correction, _our_ problem! Our problem is Lisa, that's what! How can you all possibly be calm and amused at a time like this?! Don't you understand what situation we're in?! We've lost our future's and our dreams!".

"Lori, you've made that very clear already," Rita replied. "If you think that your the only one suffering from sleeping for 460 years, then your wrong. Trust me, we all feel the same way right now, but we have to accept this fact and move on".

"Mom's right, Lori," Leni agreed. "Besides, how is any of this Lisa's fault? She didn't know a huge space rock would hit the ISS and scatter it into space, no one on that station did".

Lori was at a loss for words as Leni did have a point there. Lisa and the other scientists aboard the ISS never suspected that an asteroid would destroy it during the cryogenic suspension tests, yet Lori still blamed her due to one fact. Lisa was the one who insisted that she and her family be the test subjects for the cryostasis tests even though NASA offered to have some of their own scientists undergo the tests themselves.

That was the fact that Lori hated the most. Lisa just had to use her own family as human guinea pigs for her scientific tests, just as she had done so many times before, and she had really gone too far this time. Because of what Lisa had done, Lori and her whole family were now stuck in the 25th century with no idea where to go or how to live. And on top of it all, Earth was no longer inhabitable because of the so called third world war in the 23rd century.

"You think that I care whether or not Lisa and those damn scientists knew about some rogue space rock on course for the ISS? No, I don't! The fact is that Lisa is to blame for us being stuck here in this century," Lori snapped, still glaring at Lisa. "If she had just let NASA use some of their own men for those cryogenic pod tests like they originally suggested, we wouldn't be trapped 460 years in the future! But NO! Lisa just HAD to use her own family as stupid test subjects like she's done so many times back at home! So tell me, Leni! Who's to blame for us being stuck here?! You tell me!".

Leni didn't know what to say, and neither did anyone else. It was true that Lisa had used some of her family members in the past as test subjects for her science experiments, and some of them didn't end well, but she had never intentionally tried to harm them. While it was true that it had been Lisa's fault in the past for causing non-fatal injuries to various members of her family, this incident certainly couldn't be considered her fault.

Gaining her composure, Leni replied in a stern voice, "Lori, we can't blame Lisa for what happened. And there's something else you and all of us should also consider".

"And what may that be?" Lori snapped.

"We should actually consider ourselves lucky and also be _thanking_ Lisa for letting us be apart of the experiments" Leni answered.

"WHAT?!" Lori shouted, completely outraged.

"Leni, why would you say that?!" Lynn demanded.

"I think I can explain that part" Lloyd interjected.

The Loud's all looked at the young space voyager in confusion, wondering what he had to say about this.

"What I believe Leni is implying is that if you all hadn't been inside those pods at the time, you'd all be dead once that asteroid hit the ISS, unless you were down on Earth when it happened" Lloyd said.

"He's got a point there, Lori. Had the NASA scientists on the ISS taken our places, and had we been in the observation room instead of the scientists, we'd have been killed once the asteroid hit the station" Luna replied.

"And those scientists would have been the ones stranding in the 25th century like we are now" Lincoln concluded.

Lori thought about it for a minute, then realized that Lloyd did indeed have a point, and so did Lincoln. She and her whole family might have been killed when the ISS got struck by the asteroid that eventually destroyed it, yet Lori was still angry at Lisa for causing her entire family to be stranded four centuries in the future. There was a part of Lori that told her that she should be grateful to be alive, but there was another part that told her that death with have been better than losing your entire future by being cryogenically frozen for 460 years.

Not only had Lori lost her dreams of living in the big city, she had lost the one man she loved, and that was Bobby Santiago. They had known each other since middle school, and they had planned to marry each other and one day live together in the big city, but that would never happen now. Bobby was dead, and so were Lori's friends and dreams, and this was a revelation that would haunt her forever.

Looking at her family with malice in her eyes, Lori said, "I'd have rather died than lost my future, and the man I loved! Hell, I wish it had been Lisa as well!".

Everyone looked at Lori in shock at what she just said, even Lloyd and P.A.T.

"Lori! How could you say that?! That's a selfish thing to say!" Rita scolded.

"Seriously Lori, that's not a nice thing to say" Lynn Sr. added.

"Are you saying that we should have just embraced death? That's pretty grim if you ask me" Lucy questioned in her usual gloomy tone, but also with a hint of anger in it.

"Shut your trap, Lucy! I didn't ask for your opinion!" Lori snapped at the goth.

"Lori, that's enough! I know your angry and upset right now, but you need to understand that we can't change what's happened, none of us can! All of us lost our futures, but we have to move on, and so do you" Lynn Sr. scolded firmly.

"I..." Lori didn't know what else to say at this point.

"Lori, please, you've got to calm yourself. Getting all angry at Lisa isn't helping anyone," Lincoln insisted. "I feel the same way you do right now, Lori. You think your the only one who misses Bobby? Of course not! I miss him as much as you do, Lori. He was like a brother to me, and Ronnie Anne...".

Lincoln paused as he said Ronnie Anne's name, suddenly feeling a deep sense of loss. He remembered the first time he had met Ronnie Anne in his school. When Lincoln first knew her, she tended to bully him from time to time, and would sometimes stuff various objects from the waste bins into his locker. However, Ronnie Anne had never really meant Lincoln any harm. The only reason she acted like that towards him was because she had been very anti-social at the time and didn't know how to approach Lincoln properly.

Despite being the toughest girl in Lincoln's school, she was often shy around other boys, so this was one of the main reason for her actions towards him. Lincoln recalled that one time where he insulted Ronnie Anne in front of his friends about a love letter she had sent him, unaware that she had heard it all. Lincoln had also been unaware that Ronnie Anne was actually the sister of Lori's boyfriend, Bobby.

 _"I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss that weirdo"_ was what Lincoln remembered saying to his friends in the school cafeteria.

This insult had angered Bobby and caused him to temporarily break up with Lori, but Lincoln eventually made up with Ronnie Anne at a popular mexican restaurant and got both Bobby and Lori back together. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne even shared their first kiss there as well, even though it wasn't intentional. Eventually, the two of them grew closer and became more than just friends, even after Ronnie Anne moved three hours away from Royal Woods.

Yet now, Lincoln knew he'd never see her again. She was dead, and so were all of Lincoln's best friend's. He could definitely understand how Lori felt right now, because he felt the same way.

Sighing sadly, Lincoln said, "Lori, I'll never see Ronnie Anne again either, and Clyde too. All my friend's are dead, and trust me when I say that I'm just as heartbroken as you are over the loss of Bobby. He was like a big brother to me, and so was Clyde, but I can't just wallow in pity the rest of my life, and neither can we. If we do, we'll never be able to move on".

"He's right, Lori," Lynn agreed. "We'll find a way to make a living in this century. Sure, we'll all need reeducation to adapt to this century and its cultures, but I'm sure we can do it if we all try".

"Your brother is right, Lori," Lloyd said. "Once you've been settled into your quarters, I can give each of you a tour of this ship and show you how far technology has advanced. P.A.T can assist with that as well".

"I... I don't know" Lori replied in a perturbed tone.

"Lori, don't let the dark side of your mind get the better of you" Lucy advised.

Lori just glanced down at the goth girl with an annoyed look. Even in this time of dismay, Lucy was still as grim as ever, always dark minded as she was.

Lloyd glanced at P.A.T, who said, "This girl seems to have quite an eccentric personality, and her fascination with darkness is quite intriguing".

"Yes, it is," Lloyd replied, glancing up at Rita and Lynn Sr. "Is Lucy always like this?".

"Pretty much," Rita replied. "She's always been fascinated with dark stories and vampire stuff since she was three, and she's always dreamed of being a vampire".

"And she actually sleeps in a gothic style coffin at night" Lynn Sr. added.

"Actually, the proper term would be, _did_ sleep in a coffin. Yet my precious coffin has been forever lost in time" Lucy corrected.

"Uh, I see" Lloyd replied in a weirded out tone.

"It appears we have quite a bit to learn about this family, don't we?" P.A.T said.

"Yes, we do," Lloyd nodded. "But for now, let's get everyone settled into their guest quarters, then we'll decided where to go from there".

"Agreed," P.A.T said, turning to the Loud's. "If you'll follow us, we'll show you to the guest quarters".

Lincoln and the rest of his family followed Lloyd and the humanoid robot out of the elevator and onto the deck.

...

...

It had taken a bit to get the whole Loud family situated in their guest quarters. Lori and Leni took the first guest room, Lucy and Lynn took the second one, Lola and Lana took the third one, Luan and Luna took the fourth one, Lisa and Lily took the fifth one, Lincoln took the sixth, and Rita and Lynn Sr. took the seventh one next to Lloyd's quarters. Lloyd and P.A.T showed the Loud's around their quarters once they were assigned and gave them the rundown of how to work the various devices in them.

Each guest chamber resembled a luxurious hotel room with a restroom, shower room, and bed chamber. There was also a large rectangular window in each room above the bed showing the outside view of the ship, and a glass table next to the bed with a disk shaped plaque in the center which was actually a holo-pad. This device was connected to the ships AI computer which allowed guests to view various entertainment programs, such as holo novels, Interplanetary Alliance News, and even virtual games. The Loud's were most intrigued by this advanced technology, but Lisa was the one who showed the most interest in it all, being the genius prodigy she was.

"This is the most intriguing technology I've seen so far," Lisa exclaimed, gazing at the holo-pad in the center of the glass table.

"Indeed it is," Lloyd nodded. "And as I promised, I'll give each of you a tour of this ship before resuming course to Exodus VI".

"Exodus VI? I presume that's one of the Earth like worlds you mentioned about earlier. What were you heading there for?" Lisa wondered.

"Well, before I came across the Destiny module, I was on my way from Malta III to Exodus VI to deliver several containers of Maltain salt crystals to the Exodus Trade Industry as part of a transport mission" Lloyd explained.

"Salt crystals? Ah, I've seen many of those before. I once had a Himalayan pink salt crystal lamp back at home once" the young prodigy mused.

"Oh, these crystals aren't like the salt crystals you'd find back on Earth. The salt crystals from Malta III are white and blue and give off a beautiful glow when used as lamps. I have one in my quarters next to my bed, and it's the most beautiful thing I've seen so far" Lloyd said.

"They're also useful for the environment. Salt crystal lamps emit negative ions to keep the air clean inside whatever room they're placed in" Lisa said.

"Yes, that's actually true," Lloyd answered. "However, Maltain salt crystals emit much stronger ions than the salt crystals on Earth, so the air around the room remains much cleaner when they're used in lamps".

"Interesting," Lisa exclaimed. "Perhaps I'll try to acquire one in the future".

"I have plenty of them in the loading dock where your pods are. I'm sure the Trade Industry won't mind if I let you have one of them," Lloyd then jestered Lisa towards the door. "Now, I'll show you around the ship first since you appear to be most interested in seeing it".

Nodding, Lisa followed Lloyd out of the guest room and into the corridor, ready to explore this new and extraordinary century for the first time.

* * *

 **A/N: So, the Loud's are now guests aboard the _S.S Daphne._ However, what will become of them now? Will Lloyd chose to reveal them to the public and endure the media hounding him? Or will he give them a chance to live out a new life in this century? And will Lori recover from the loss of her future and boyfriend? You'll find out soon enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all you Loud House fans, I'm back after a month of writers block and busy life. Here, we see Lisa getting the tour of a lifetime while the other Loud family members try to adapt to their current situation. How will they adapt? Read on to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: My OC characters are all that I own.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Tour

Lloyd and Lisa entered the main bridge of the ship, the first area of the tour.

"Amazing! So this is the main bridge of the ship?" Lisa exclaimed in wonder.

"Yes, it is," Lloyd nodded. "This is where P.A.T and I navigate the ship through space. The navigation controls are located on the left console near the main view window, the tactical controls for the shields and weapons are on the right console next to the navigation controls. P.A.T mostly handles the navigation and weapons while I give orders from the Captain's chair in the center of bridge".

Lisa gazed around the bridge in awe at this marvelous sight. The whole bridge was laid out in an oval shape with the Captain's chair in the very center of the room facing the main view window leading out into space. On the far right side of the room were a few other control console's which Lisa guessed were stations that controlled the ship's environmental systems, and the ones on the far left were possibly the same thing.

"What about the console's in the far left and right sides of the bridge? Are those environmental control's, perhaps?" Lisa wondered.

"The left console is for the ship's environmental systems, such as air conditioning, waste recycling systems, air pressure, lights, and air purifier system's. The right console is the control station for the ships security systems" Lloyd explained.

"Wow, how much does a ship like this cost?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Quite a fortune," Lloyd answered. "A brand new Greyhawk-class starship like the _Daphne_ runs for about five million credits, but my father was able to buy this ship off the starship impound lot for fifty thousand credits. This starship actually used to be a space pirate ship before my family owned it, and it was known then as the _S.S Mutineer,_ not _S.S Daphne"._

"Five million?! Dang, that's more expensive than a Rolls Royce" Lisa exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, when your as wealthy as I am, you can afford many things you'd only dream of having" Lloyd answered.

"Wow, are you that rich?" Lisa wondered.

"Pretty much," Lloyd nodded. "Since I mostly take on bounty hunting missions and a few mining missions, I'm pretty stacked on credits. And my father left me and my mother two million credits in his will after his death while serving in the Space Marine Corps, so I've got more than enough wealth to make a living".

"No way! You have marines out in space?" Lisa's eye's widened with amazement.

"Yes, and my father was a space marine corps soldier, but he was killed in the line of duty seven years ago," Lloyd answered with a pitiful sigh, sounding a bit upset. "I wish he were still alive. He'd have loved to have met you and your family".

"Oh," Lisa frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he would have been very proud of you to have found us".

"Yes, very much so" Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah," Lisa then gazed out the main view window, then asked, "How fast can this ship go?.

"At normal cruising speed, the ship can reach the speed of light. But when the Faster Than Light engines are in operation, this ship can reach speeds of up to about five thousand times the speed of light. That could get you from Earth to Alpha Centauri in about three hours, but it can go even faster than that as well" Lloyd explained.

"Whoa! In my time, humanity could only dream of such a thing as Faster Than Light technology, but I never thought it'd be possible until now" Lisa exclaimed in awe.

"Well, its thanks to your inspiration from your cryogenic suspension invention that gave humanity the determination to eventually make it this far, as I mentioned earlier" Lloyd replied.

"Yeah, you told me about it down in the loading dock," Lisa recalled. "I wonder how humanity will react when they see me and my family still alive after all these centuries".

Lloyd felt a bit concerned about that idea. He had been thinking a lot about revealing the whole Loud family to the public for quite awhile, but Lloyd knew that if he did, he'd be swarmed and hounded by the media whom he knew would demand answers from him. Lloyd certainly didn't want this, but he knew that even if he just let them out into the public without revealing who they really were, they'd most likely catch on eventually; Lisa was in the history books after all.

The Loud family would also face another problem, and that was fitting into 25th century society. Without help from the public, there was no way they'd survive, and that was something Lloyd failed to consider. They'd have to be reeducated in order to fit in and adapt to this century, and to do that, the public would have to know about them. Lloyd knew that the media would bombard him with questions about how and where he found the Loud family, but he began to wonder if maybe it'd be worth it.

After all, this was the discovery of a lifetime, and Lloyd would be greatly admired by many in the Interplanetary Alliance. He had not considered this at first, but after thinking it over, Lloyd thought it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"I'm sure they'll be quite amazed to actually meet the person who invented the cryogenic technology that inspired humanity to make it this far out in space" Lloyd finally said.

"I'm really that famous?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Absolutely," Lloyd nodded. "As I mentioned before, your invention inspired humanity to reach out further into space than ever before, eventually leading to the invention of speed of light travel and then Faster Than Light travel. This lead to the creation of the Interplanetary Alliance government, and your legacy helped make that possible".

"Wow, that's amazing," Lisa exclaimed. "I knew my cryogenic pods would benefit humanity, but this is even better than I imagined".

"Yes, it is," Lloyd nodded. "So, why don't we move on, shall we?".

The two of them left the bridge and headed for the elevator.

...

...

Lucy stood in front of the observation room window on deck two with the lights dimmed down, staring out into the black starry void of deep space with perturbed feelings rushing through her. P.A.T had already shown her and the rest of her family around deck two and they were currently in the first Recreational Room watching several historical documentary holo-films on the 22nd and 23rd century. Lucy however, didn't feel in the mood for that, so she secluded herself in the observation room.

Normally she would've hidden in the air vents of the ship, but she wasn't familiar with the layout of the starships ventilation shafts, so Lucy chose the observation room as a substitute. The observation room was a small square shaped room with a circular dome like window and a balcony facing the door along with a food synthesizer built into the wall that could generate real food like the food replicators in the _Star Trek_ series.

The darkness always soothed Lucy's nerves whenever she felt perturbed or distressed, and being out in the darkness of deep space made her feel slightly at ease, yet not at peace. Although Lucy rarely ever showed any emotion, she couldn't help but feel a deep sense of unrest and dislocation, a feeling she'd never felt before. Lucy had lost her entire future just as the rest of her family had, but she had also lost something very close and personal to her.

"(Sigh) Edwein, I wish you were here. I... I don't know what to do without your company" Lucy sighed softly in a sad tone, climbing up on the balcony and placing her hand on the dome window.

Yes, she had lost her personal vampire bust statue named Edwein after the ISS's destruction 460 years ago, yet Lucy wasn't the only one who had lost a personal keepsake. The rest of her sisters and her brother had all brought their personal keepsake's aboard the station before entering the cryogenic pods two days later, and that meant they were now gone, as they had been inside another habitat module of the station at the time.

They were all gone; Bun-Bun, Mr. Coconuts, Lana's pets, Charles the dog, Lucy's coffin, everything. For all Lucy knew, they were probably nothing but space dust at this point, lost forever in the stars. But that was the least of everything Lucy and her family had lost. Lori was right about one thing: they had lost their friend's and their futures.

Normally, Lucy never really cared much about the situations involving her families personal matters unless they were very serious, but this was a situation Lucy just couldn't ignore. Although Lisa was the only one who didn't seem too shaken by this shocking revelation of waking up far in the distance future and in a time where Earth was no longer a life sustainable planet, but rather a dead radioactive husk of its former self, Lucy and the rest of her family had a very hard time trying to take it all in.

She knew that Lori may have overreacted a bit back in the elevator and in a harsh way, most likely due to her adolescence and hormonal issues, but Lucy knew that Lori had a point about the one thing that had been on her mind and everyone else's mind since they woke up in the loading dock of the ship.

 _"How will we live? Where would we go now?"_ was the question Lori had asked.

Lloyd had mentioned earlier that this Interplanetary Alliance consisted of up to fifteen planet's that sustained human life, so Lucy imagined that one of these world's would be where the Loud family would have to live. The idea of seeing and living on an extrasolar planet was quite fascinating and exciting, but in the Loud families current position and situation, Lucy couldn't feel any amusement of any sort.

Right now, she felt empty and lost, a feeling Lucy rarely ever felt. There were a few moments where she felt like crying, but she held it back, not wanting to show such weakness in front of her family and in front of Lloyd. Even while alone in this room, Lucy still fought the urge to shed any tears through fear of someone walking in and seeing her having an emotional breakdown like Lori sometimes did.

As Lucy was lost in thought, she heard the sound of the door opening with a hiss. Lucy spun around, expecting to see one of her sisters or Lincoln, but instead she saw P.A.T entering the room.

"Oh, it's you" Lucy said in her usual gloomy tone.

"Yes, my sensors detected elevated stress levels coming from this room, so I stopped by to see who was inside," the humanoid robot replied. "You seem to be distraught. Do you wish to talk to me about it?".

"I don't require any counseling" Lucy responded flatly.

"Are you sure? If something is bothering you, the best way to resolve it would be to tell someone about it. That's what Captain Lloyd always does when he's upset about something" P.A.T replied.

"I require no assistance," Lucy repeated, this time more firmly. "I'm simply reflecting on memories long past".

"I see," P.A.T replied calmly. "It would appear that you seem very... discombobulated. I can understand why that is, what with you and your family suddenly being thrust into a completely new century and society that you have no understanding of. Yet, I fail to understand why you don't show these emotions like your siblings do, and I also fail to understand why you hide your eyes from view".

Lucy sighed and then turned around to face P.A.T, then said, "My parents always felt uncomfortable with me staring at them at a young age, so they let my hair grow over my eyes, but I can still see my surroundings quite clearly".

"Intriguing," P.A.T replied in an amused tone. "I still fail to understand why you don't show any emotion, yet my sensors detect a considerable amount of stress emitting from you".

"I prefer keeping my emotions hidden in shadow," Lucy gazed down at the floor in a distressed manner. "I just... don't know how to cope with this situation. I never thought something like this would happen".

"This situation is indeed unsettling and unexpected, but I do believe that with proper counseling and confidence, you can overcome any challenge you may face" P.A.T implied.

"Why do you insist on trying to help me? I already said I don't need your help" Lucy questioned harshly.

"I simply wish to help you overcome any distress that you may be experiencing" P.A.T answered.

"Are you done lecturing me? I prefer to be alone in the darkness right now," Lucy responded, turning back to the window. "Your presence is disturbing".

Seeing as how P.A.T couldn't do anything to help, he nodded and headed back for the door.

"Very well, then I shall take my leave for now. Lloyd instructed me to attend to your family" he replied, then left the room.

...

...

"Wow, so this is the reactor core?" Lisa mused, gazing at the glowing blue orb hovering in the center of the engineering room inside a cylindrical chamber.

"Yes, the anti-matter reactor core is the _Daphne's_ main source of power, pretty much the heart of the entire ship. It powers the main impulse engines, Emdrive, weapon systems, life support, environmental systems, and pretty much everything else" Lloyd explained.

"I assume this Emdrive is what powers those FTL engines?" Lisa wondered.

"Indeed," Lloyd nodded. "The Emdrive generator generates light particles which are then fed into the FTL engines which then propel the ship at speeds thousands of times faster than light, making FTL travel possible".

"Incredible! The Emdrive was just a NASA prototype back in my time. I'm amazed how far this technology has come" Lisa exclaimed in delight.

Lisa gazed around the entire room, amazed by the sight of such advanced technology. The engineering room was hexagon shaped with various control console's against the walls, a red door in the left corner of the room, and a cylindrical chamber that housed the main reactor core of the ship. The core was shaped like a ball with a shiny black armored surface and several glowing blue rings around it.

Various wires, cables, hoses, and plugs were attached to the top and bottom of the core which extended from the floor and ceiling. The top hoses were pumping icy blue liquid into the core which then exited through the bottom ones in the floor.

"I assume that icy blue fluid flowing through those transparent hoses is some sort of coolant?" Lisa asked curiously, pointing at the hoses.

"Yes, that liquid is reactor coolant that keeps the core from overheating. The coolant circulates through a refrigeration system attached to the coolant tanks and then through the core to keep it cool, and then back again. The coolant tanks are located in Auxiliary Engineering chamber through that red door on the left side of the room" Lloyd replied.

"Ah, so it works like a car radiator then?" Lisa asked.

"Right," Lloyd nodded. "Its not too different from the way an air car radiator works. An air car radiator cycles refrigerated coolant in the engine to prevent it from overheating, the same way the reactor core coolant system in a starship does".

"Air car? What's an air car?" Lisa wondered.

"Oh, its a vehicle that can run on roads and soar in the sky with the use of an anti-gravity system built into it. Most of the planets citizens in the Interplanetary Alliance uses them as their mode of transportation" Lloyd answered.

"Wow, I've only seen flying cars in sci-fi stories," Lisa exclaimed. "Do they use gasoline as a source of fuel?".

"No, these cars don't use fossil fuels like the ones in your time. The Interplanetary Alliance government banned the use of fossil fuels in the mid 2100's since they were declared to be harmful to the environment. Instead, the vehicles of today use clean hydrogen fuel as a substitute to fossil fuels since its much cleaner and produce far less pollution to the air. Some vehicles are also hybrids which use both hydrogen and solar powered engines" Lloyd explained.

"Earth actually had hybrid cars in my time as well, but they used both electric and gas powered engines" Lisa informed.

"Yes, I read about that in history class once, and I even saw a 21st century hybrid car in a museum on Genesis IV long ago. If I remember correctly, it was a 2018 Toyota Prius Prime that I saw" Lloyd replied.

"I've seen many of those in my time. Do Toyota's still exist?" Lisa wondered.

"Yes, its actually the only top vehicle manufacturing company still in existence," Lloyd nodded. "Around the mid 2100's, all of the other car companies couldn't compete with Toyota since their vehicles had become far more advanced, both in technological advancement, design, durability, lifespan, and in safety. Eventually, around 2152, Toyota became the top vehicle manufacturing company in the Interplanetary Alliance and bought out all the other car companies".

"Bought them all out? Didn't see that coming, but I suppose it would've happened at some point in the far future" Lisa suspected.

"Yes, even the most famous companies have to come to an end at some point" Lloyd replied.

"Seems I've got quite a bit of catching up on history to do" Lisa said.

"Yeah, it would seem so," Lloyd replied. "Well then, let's press on, shall we?".

...

...

Lincoln gazed out of the window of the Recreational Room into the stars, lost in thought while his siblings continued watching holo-films on the far side of the room. Lily was busy playing catch with a small hover ball with Lynn Sr. He and his sister's had just gotten through watching a few documentaries on the history of the third world war and the Interplanetary Alliance, and it had greatly intrigued him and his family. From what Lincoln and his siblings learned from the holo-film's, the Interplanetary Alliance had been founded around the year 2164 after the invention of Faster Than Light travel in 2126.

By this time, Mars had been colonized after forty years of terraforming that lasted from 2060 to 2100. Trees and plant life now thrived on Mars, along with large lakes and rivers, making it an Earth like planet. Several other moons of Jupiter and Saturn which included Ganymede, Europa, and Titan had also been terraformed around the early 22nd century and had several small colonies on them, some like Titan requiring large atmospheric domes to shield them from the moon's toxic atmosphere's.

Cryogenic suspension technology played a big part in traveling to the outer planets in the Sol system, and so did speed of light travel, yet traveling to other planets or stars beyond the Sol system was still not entirely possible since it would still take a very long time to reach them. With cryogenic suspension systems, it would take 78,000 years to reach the Alpha Centauri system alone, and with speed of light travel, at least five thousand years or more.

Reaching the planets in the Beta Quadrant would take even longer with just Cryogenic suspension technology and speed of light travel, despite Earth being in between both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The Delta and Gamma Quadrants were too far to reach even with FTL technology, so no ship could reach them a lifetime. A few cryogenic suspension ships carrying various scientists from all corners of the Earth were sent out towards the Beta Quadrant, but were never heard from again after being launched within three months. Yet with the invention of Faster Than Light travel technology by NASA in the year 2126, these problems became a thing of the past.

Traveling to Alpha Centauri and other worlds beyond the Sol system could finally become a reality. In February of 2127, an elite team of NASA scientists were sent out to the Alpha Centauri system in hopes of locating any habitable planets that may sustain alien life. As Lincoln already knew from what Lloyd had told him and his family earlier, no alien life was found in the Alpha Centauri system, nor anywhere else in the galaxy so far.

However, they found two Earth like planets orbiting Alpha Centauri A and Alpha Centauri B which were named Gaia and Freya by NASA's scientists. Gaia was about the same size as Mars had three moons orbiting it, and Freya was a slightly larger world with four moons. A volcanic planet about twice the size of Jupiter's moon Io was also discovered orbiting Alpha Centauri B which the scientists named Zenith. Life on this planet wasn't possible since most of the planet consisted of sulfuric acid oceans and continents with various volcanic land masses, along with dangerous levels of methane, carbon dioxide, sulfer, and pathogens in its atmosphere.

The two Earth like planets, Gaia and Freya underwent colonization for the next five years while humanity continued to journey out further into the stars in search of new uncharted planet's and possible alien life. As the years went by, humanity found several more Earth like planets in the Alpha and Beta Quadrant, such as Exodus VI and Genesis IV, but still no sign of alien life anywhere.

By the year 2164, various governments all around the Earth came together and formed a single intergalactic government consisting of all the governments of each colonized planet across the Alpha and Beta Quadrant, which was formally known as the Interplanetary Alliance; Earth served as the heart of the Interplanetary Alliance.

The Space Marine Corps were also created shortly after the foundation of the Interplanetary Alliance to ensure that peace was maintained between each planet. All the other space programs around the world also formed together into a singular space program called IASA, short for Interplanetary Alliance Space Association. At this time, most of the big cities on each planet in the new alliance didn't exist yet, but the small colonies on each of them would later grow to become a thriving metropolis.

Around 2193, several large space stations had been fully constructed over various planets in the alliance which served as both starports for various starship's passing through different trade routes across the quadrant, and also as science centers and starship repair yards. Several new binary systems had also been discovered by the _I.A.S Extus,_ an exploration starship commissioned in 2186. One of them was the Toro system consisting of two stars and six planet's. The sixth planet was an Earth like planet that would later be named Exodus VI.

Everything in the alliance seemed peaceful as the inhabited world's thrived and exploration continued, until the 23rd century rolled around, the century where dark times for the alliance and Earth had begun. As more and more people left Earth to live on other worlds in the Interplanetary Alliance, the US nation had begun to decline economically in stock prices due to the rapid decrease in world population, including the European nation. Because of this, a second great depression had begun, only this one would be one that Earth would never recover from.

In the year 2214, the total population on Earth had dropped from 3 billion to an estimated 1.9 million. With such a low population, the Interplanetary Alliance headquarters placed a global ban on citizen space travel to prevent any further decrease in human population, yet this did little to solve the global economic crisis.

Even with trade routes coming in from the other planets, stock prices and production levels continued to drop on Earth due to low employment and population rates, causing many trade businesses on Earth to shut down and go bankrupt. Many police agencies also ended up going bankrupt in various states of the US and Europe which caused crime rates to rise to dangerously high levels all around the world, but the worst was yet to come.

As the United States desperately tried to recover from this new economic depression, tragedy struck on April 8 of 2217. China, who had been against the alliance for a long time, launched an unexpected attack on the US using small house sized antimatter missiles which took out California, Texas, and Colorado, killing millions. The purpose of this attack was to seize control of the United States and integrate it under Chinese rule.

China had grown so desperate to recover from the new great depression that the Chinese resorted to conquest to survive. North Korea, Russia, and Vietnam had also joined forces with China in an attempt to seize control of the United States. Due to this attack, the United States immediately declared war on China, North Korea, Russia, and Vietnam, thus, World War Three had begun.

It was a very short however, and it ended in both a stalemate and tragedy. When all attempts at negotiating peacefully with the enemy failed, the United States responded by launching several nuclear missiles at Europe and Asia, resulting in millions and millions of casualties and forcing the survivors underground to avoid the fallout on the surface. North Korea, Russia, and Vietnam also launched nuclear weapons at the US, wiping half the nation off the map. However, China responded by launching their most horrifying and deadliest weapon in the history of mankind: a planet levelling rocket called the Extinctior.

The Extinctor was a state sized rocket that contained both a nuclear and antimatter core which had a strike force equivalent to that of the meteor that caused the extinction of the dinosaurs billions of years ago, times three. Without warning, the Extinctor struck the center of the United States with a force so powerful, it not only completely destroyed the US nation, but the rest of the planet surface as well. The nuclear shockwave burned up a large percentage of the ozone along with the Earth's surface, caused a massive rise in seismic activity which shattered several continents around the world apart, and caused volcanic eruptions to occur in Hawaii, Japan, and several other parts of the world.

Radioactive dust and volcanic ash completely blocked out the sun and poisoned the air, killing anyone who stepped foot on the surface. By the time the dust settled, Earth was a dead shell of its former self. The atmosphere was now poisonous, the continents scattered and leveled, and only a small percentage of humans survived the chaos by hiding in large underground fallout shelters.

World War III had ended with Earth's destruction, and had it not been for a small merchant starship passing by to notice the chaos from space, the remaining 576 humans on the now ruined Earth wouldn't have survived. With Earth destroyed, Mars became the new planet to serve as the main capital of the Interplanetary Alliance government.

Lincoln and his family couldn't believe that humanity had nearly destroyed themselves like this, using horrible weapons of mass destruction. He wondered what Earth looked like now. Lincoln was too nervous to even take a guess, but judging from what he saw in the documentary holo-film's, it probably wasn't anything pleasant. Yet, a part of him still wanted to know.

Lincoln was always the "man with the plan" as his sister's often referred him to, always able to handle serious situations and find solutions to them, but this was one situation that Lincoln had no control of. He had never thought that he and his family would end up cryogenically frozen in space, only to wake up 460 years in a completely different era that he and his family still didn't fully understand.

Ronnie Anne was dead, Bobby was dead, everyone the Loud family knew in their former lives were all dead and gone forever. Ronnie Anne had been the one thing on Lincoln's mind before watching the holo-films, and just thinking about her again brought tears to his eyes.

He had feelings for her, and this was a fact Lincoln knew he couldn't deny, yet he wouldn't get the chance to tell Ronnie Anne his true feelings for her. Lincoln could definitely understand how Lori must be feeling through the loss of her boyfriend, because Lincoln had lost a girlfriend as well.

"Lincoln, you okay? Your just staring out there in a trance" someone asked Lincoln.

He turned to see Rita standing beside him with Lily in her arms. P.A.T also stood beside her with a concerned expression on his face.

"You appear to be greatly distressed. Why is that?" P.A.T asked in concern.

Shaking his head and wiping tears out of his eyes, Lincoln said, "I... I can't stop thinking about Ronnie Anne. She was so worried about me when I told her that we'd all be heading into space to take part in Lisa's cryogenic pod experiment, but I assured her that everything would be fine. I... I just can't imagine what Ronnie Anne must have had to go through when she found out that we were never coming back".

Placing a hand on Lincoln's shoulder, Rita sadly replied, "Lincoln, I know how you feel. Trust me, we all feel the same way about this, but we'll get over it. Besides, think of the amazing things we'll be able to do now, like visit other planets out there in the galaxy. Also, Ronnie Anne is, or was, a very strong girl. I'm sure she came to terms with our disappearance eventually, and so did Bobby and everyone else we knew".

"Your mother is correct, Lincoln. And I do believe that if she were still alive, she'd want you to move on" P.A.T implied.

Lincoln knew that much to be true. He wasn't a religious person, but he did believe in God and Heaven, and he also knew that if Ronnie Anne was watching over him from there, she'd want him to move on and adapt, not wallow in despair and grievance for the rest of his life.

Sighing, Lincoln replied with a slight smile, "Yeah, your right, P.A.T. I should do that".

"Yeah, P.A.T's got a point there, Lincoln," Lynn said, stepping up beside Lincoln. "I wonder if they still do football and soccer in this century".

"Actually, there's one sport in the alliance that's considered the most popular sport ever invented" P.A.T informed the young athlete.

"Oh, and what may it be? Lynn asked with her interest perked up.

"Its a sport called Pararena," P.A.T answered. "Its like soccer, only up in space. You grab a ball while maneuvering on a hoverboard inside a large disk shaped arena in orbit above a planet, then throw it into your opponents goal hole to score points".

"Whoa," Lynn exclaimed, completely ecstatic. "I have _so_ got to sign up for that".

Just then, the door opened and Lloyd walked in with Lisa beside him.

"Oh, Captain Lloyd," P.A.T said. "Did Lisa enjoy the tour of our ship?".

"Yes, and I must say that she's quite an interesting child, and intelligent. I've met some child prodigies in my life, but none of them were as smart and intelligent as Lisa here. She learned how to operate some of the ship's functions in the auxiliary engineering room and in the medical bay. I can see why her name's in the history books" Lloyd replied, glancing down at Lisa.

"I think I'm gonna like this century after all" Lisa said smiling excitedly.

Across the room, Lori turned her attention away from the holo-projector to Lloyd, P.A.T, Lisa, and her parents, then she walked up to them.

"Lori? You need something?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," Lori replied, exhaling stressfully. "I want to see Earth. I want to see it with my own eyes".

Lloyd shook his head and said with a slightly frustrated sigh, "Lori, I already told you that no one can set foot on that planet. The atmosphere is poisonous and contaminated with radiation. If you set foot-".

"I _know_ what you said! I'm not stupid," Lori snapped, interrupting him. "If not from the surface, then at least from above the Earth from space. I want proof that everything about this third world war is true and that we're really in the 25th century and not some horrible nightmare".

"Captain, she is clearly still stressed out about her families situation. Perhaps we should honor Lori's request and at least let them all see the truth for themselves" P.A.T suggested.

Lloyd thought about it, then decided that it would probably be best to give some sort of closer to Lori and her family by showing them the truth. They had been asleep for 460 years, and they had lost their future's, so Lloyd felt that they had a right to see the truth for themselves.

"All right," Lloyd finally agreed. "I'll set in a course for Earth, but we can't set foot on the surface because of the radiation. We can only view Earth from space, so I hope that you'll understand".

"We get it" Lori nodded.

"I don't know if its still a good plan" Rita said, slightly disagreeing with Lloyd.

"What?! Why not?" Lori demanded.

"I'm just worried about what we'll see, Lori" Rita replied.

"By the way, where's Lucy? I don't see her with you guys" Lisa wondered, gazing around the room.

"Oh, she's in the observation room," Lana replied. "Lucy's been acting a bit darker than usual ever since we woke up on this ship".

"Lana is quite right," P.A.T said. "Lucy is indeed the most intriguing member of your family. She shows no emotion, yet I can clearly detect emotions coming from her when in close proximity".

"Yeah, Lucy is always like that. She very rarely shows her emotions directly like the rest of us do, but I can tell what she's feeling from her actions" Lincoln replied.

"Interesting," Lloyd said, intrigued. "Does Lucy have emotional or mental issues? She asked me some pretty dark stuff earlier, so should I be concerned about it?".

"Oh no, its nothing like that," Rita assured him, shaking her hands frantically. "Lucy's always been that way since she turned four. She's just into the goth life style, that's all".

"Goth style? Oh, I see what your talking about," Lloyd said as a matter of factly. "That style isn't as popular as it used to be on all worlds in the alliance, but it is on some of them".

"What's that I hear?" a gloomy voice asked.

Lloyd turned around to see Lucy standing right behind him, startling him.

"Whoa, Lucy! How'd you get in here so fast?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"I have my ways, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you what they were" Lucy said, smirking.

Looking over at Rita with a perplexed expression, he pointed at Lucy and asked, "Does she just sneak up on you guys like this?".

"Yes, sometimes she does. We've gotten used to it overtime" Rita nodded, then looked over at Lucy. "Lucy, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, it's not polite".

"Forgive me, I meant no harm," Lucy replied. "I came through the air shaft vent by the door to get in here".

Lloyd looked over near the door and saw that the vent door leading into the ventilation shafts was wide open. He found it rather odd that Lucy would be crawling around in the vents. Then again, she was the strangest child Lloyd had met so far in his life, not to mention dark minded as well. Lloyd knew though that goth people tend to have dark imaginations as well as fascination's with death, vampires, and the occult.

He wasn't sure if Lucy did anything occult related, but Lloyd still felt a bit uneasy that a child of only eight years old like Lucy would be interested in things referenced with death, darkness, and vampires. Now the topic of vampires wasn't exactly a mature subject since Lloyd had read a few vampire stories in his youth that were kid friendly, but he knew there were some vampire stories out there that were much darker and more suited for adults.

Lloyd was also pretty sure that Lucy wasn't into anything satanic or demonic, but if she was, he could only pray for her soul. Lloyd also wasn't exactly fond of Lucy climbing through the air shafts of the ship due to the fact that it blocked the air flow and might possibly deform the vents due to her weight.

"Um, Lucy, why didn't you just come through the door?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

"I was exploring the ventilation shafts and overheard you talking about goths, so I came out of the vent leading to this room" Lucy answered.

"Well, please refrain from crawling in the vents if you please. They weren't designed to be crawled through, and I don't want any dents in them. They're very expensive to replace if they get damaged" Lloyd informed.

"As you wish" Lucy said simply and rejoined her sisters.

As she did, Lloyd announced, "All right, I'll head up to the bridge and set a course for Earth. We should arrive in one hour at maximum warp. I'll give the rest of you a tour of the ship like I did with Lisa once we enter hyperspace. Until then, P.A.T, stay here in case the Loud's need anything".

"All right, Captain" P.A.T nodded.

Lloyd then left the room, headed down the corridor, and into the elevator. He felt a slight amount of curiosity racking his mind as the elevator headed for the bridge. Lloyd had never been to Earth before, but it _was_ the original home planet of humanity before being destroyed in the third world war, and he was curious to see it up close for the first time in his life.

As Lloyd arrived on the bridge, he thought about the Loud's and their current predicament; he really felt bad for them. They couldn't stay on his ship forever, and he didn't know where to send them either. Yet at the same time, this family of thirteen really intrigued him as well. Lloyd had only read stories about 20th and 21st culture in holo-novels and films, yet he never even suspected or predicted that he'd meet anyone from either of those centuries.

Lloyd pondered these thoughts as he sat in the Captain's chair. He could learn a lot about what living in the 21st century was like from the Loud's, and so could the rest of the Interplanetary Alliance.

"Computer, lay in a course for Earth, maximum warp" Lloyd ordered.

 _"Coordinates for Earth laid in. Engaging FTL drive"_ the male computer said.

The ship slowly turned to the left, then space outside glowed a bright blue as FTL engines activated. The _Daphne_ then entered hyperspace and the stars could now be seen rushing past the ship at speeds so fast that they looked like soaring comets. Lloyd then got up from his chair and left the bridge, heading for the elevator. He was eager to show the rest of Lisa's family around the ship and to get to know them better.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done! So Lloyd and the Loud family are on their way to Earth. What do you suppose the planet will look like after being ravaged by a nuclear and antimatter war? How will the family react to seeing the truth with their own eyes? You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and for those of you who don't know, the space sport P.A.T mentioned is from the classic Mac game released in 1990 named _Pararena_ by John Calhoun. Its a very difficult game since the controls are very complex and hard to master, not to mention the goal hole is very tiny and hard to get an accurate shot at with the ball, but still I loved it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey folks, chapter four is up. In this chapter, the Loud family will get a good look at Earth for the first time since their awakening, but they'll soon learn that its nothing like the Earth they once knew. They'll also be forced to accept some very hard facts that they can't deny. What wlll Earth be like? Read on to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: My OC characters are all that I own.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Acceptance

"Dang! Now I know we're really in the 25th century" Lana exclaimed as she gazed upon the main reactor core of the _Daphne._

"Yes, quite a thing of beauty if you ask me" Lisa said, gazing at the core as it gave off a soft ominous hum.

"So, this thing powers the whole ship? What about fuel?" Lincoln asked Lloyd.

"The core is the main source of power for the main EmDrive generator, FTL engines and impulse engines" Lloyd replied. "The reactor core contains anti-matter, the main source of fuel used in most starships today. The ship also carries a set of anti-matter fuel cells to replenish the core which are mounted to the ceiling just above the core chamber".

He pointed to a set of four silver cylindrical objects above them which had large black cables and hoses connected to the core chamber. Lloyd then walked up to a schematics console and brought up a hologram of the FTL engines.

"The FTL engines are composed of an advanced cylindrical EmDrive system and a light particle generator attached to them, which are also powered by the main EmDrive generator here in engineering. When the FTL engines are activated, the generators generate light particles inside the EmDrive chamber, then a super powered laser is fired into the chamber which then accelerates the particles to speeds faster than light, creating a stable warp bubble around the ship and allowing it to enter hyperspace. This is what makes Faster Than Light travel possible" Lloyd explained.

"Um, how fast can the FTL engines take the ship too?" Lola wondered.

Before Lloyd could reply, Lisa said, "In _Star Trek_ terms, this ship can reach Warp 9.9, which is about 21,473 times the speed of light. At that speed, you'd be able to travel from Earth to Alpha Centauri in about twenty minutes. To get from the Beta Quadrant to Earth at Warp 9.9 would take approximately one hour and sixteen minutes, depending on where you were exactly".

"Wow, really?" Lola beamed.

"That's what Lloyd said," Lisa glanced over at Lloyd. "I assume what I said is accurate, no?".

"Actually, your absolutely correct," Lloyd said, completely surprised by her intelligent accuracy. "I never would've guessed you'd know that right away. You really are a genius, Lisa. Oh, and is it true that you really invented time travel?".

"Yes, but like I mentioned earlier, nothing can travel into the past or future beyond the range limit of five months. When I time traveled into the past, it was well within the limit of only five days, so I was safe. I'm quite fortunate not to have been in that science center for a year, otherwise I'd return as a pile of melted flesh, blood, and bone" Lisa grimaced at the thought of being vaporized through time, and so did her other siblings.

"Uh, yeah, doesn't sound like a pleasant way to go" Lloyd said with a nervous chuckle.

Just then, Lloyd's comlink chimed on his wrist and then they all heard P.A.T say, _"P.A.T to Captain Lloyd, come in Lloyd"._

Lloyd held up his wrist, tapped the device, then said, "Lloyd here, P.A.T. What's the news?".

 _"We're coming up on Earth. We should reach it in the next five minutes"_ P.A.T reported.

"Good, I'll be up on the bridge in a minute or so. Lloyd out," Lloyd tapped his comlink, then turned to the Loud's. "Let's get to the bridge. We should be arriving at Earth in a few minutes".

...

...

P.A.T turned his attention from the main viewscreen to the door as it opened. Lloyd entered the bridge with the Loud family following in behind him. They all gazed around in wonder at the sight of this luxurious bridge, amazed at how advanced it looked. The Loud's, save for Lisa, had not yet seen the bridge during their tour, so this was the first time they laid eyes on it.

"Whoa, this bridge looks like something right out of _Star Trek"_ Lincoln exclaimed, gazing around the bridge in excitement and wonder.

"Yeah, your telling me, bro" Lana replied, amazed by the interior design of the bridge.

"Bobby would've loved to see this" Lori sighed, still sounding distraught over losing her future, yet still intrigued by this advanced technology.

"Hey Lori, don't act so glum," Leni placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "You'll get through this".

"I wonder what Earth's gonna look like" Luna wondered.

"Luna, I don't think we should get our hopes up," Lynn Sr advised. "After everything we saw in those documentaries, and from what Lloyd told us, we're probably not going to like what we see".

"He's right, Kids. Don't get excited now" Rita said, agreeing with Lynn Sr.

"We know, mom" Lola said.

As the Loud's gazed around the bridge, Lloyd walked up near the navigational console and asked P.A.T, "What's our ETA?".

"Sixty seconds," P.A.T answered. "We're entering the Sol system now".

"Good, take us out of hyperspace and stop the ship right near Earth" Lloyd ordered.

"Aye Captain," P.A.T tapped on the console. "Disengaging FTL engines in 5...4...3...2...1... now".

P.A.T hit the command button on the console, then the ship dropped out of hyperspace into normal space where he then slowed the ship to a complete stop above a planet with one moon and a grayish purple atmosphere.

"Well, looks like we're here" Lloyd said, gazing at the viewscreen.

For the first time since the Loud family entered cryogenic sleep, they got a good look at Earth again, but it looked nothing like the Earth they knew. The atmosphere was a sick shade of gray, the oceans were an acid green, and there were purplish clouds in the sky. The United States continent was split into three large pieces, along with Mexico, and the polar ice caps were nowhere to be seen. Some of what remained of the United States was now underwater, and so was the European nation.

"T-This is Earth?" Lori stuttered in shock.

"This doesn't look at all like Earth, or at least the way it was the last time I saw it" Leni said.

"No, it really _is_ Earth," Rita stared at the viewscreen in shock. "My God! What's happened to our world?!".

"I have no idea, but I'm starting to believe more of Lloyd's story about this third world war now" Lynn Sr replied.

Lincoln looked devastated by this horrible sight, but Lisa looked even more shocked than he did. She stepped up close to the viewscreen and just stared at the ruined Earth with a very saddened look. Lisa had not yet seen the holo-film's on the history of the third world war since she was touring the ship with Lloyd at the time, but she _did_ know about it because Lloyd had mentioned it shortly after awakening from cryogenic sleep.

"I... I don't understand. Why would anyone do this? What could have happened in the 22nd century that was so horrible that it caused a third world war to break out?" Lisa asked in a devastated tone.

"Its a long story, so I should probably start from the beginning," Lloyd started. "When the second great depression broke out on Earth around the 22nd century, the Chinese grew selfish and desperate for new resources to continue living and eventually resorted to conquest to do so. You have to understand that the second great depression was a very terrible dark time for Earth, even worse than the first great depression in the early 20th century".

"Second great depression?" Lisa raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, it was a terrible time for the United Global Earth government. Because millions and millions of people were heading out into space to colonize and live on other planets in the alliance, the population on Earth rapidly decreased to a point where it put many businesses out of commission. Due to this, the Earth government isolated itself away from the rest of the alliance and placed heavy restrictions on space travel to keep Earth's population from decreasing, but that caused even more problems" Lloyd continued.

"And I'm guessing that lead to this so called third world war?" Lisa asked.

"That was part of it, yes," Lloyd nodded. "With civilian space travel restrictions in place, many civilians around the globe began rioting and complaining of their rights being challenged by the new space travel restriction law, and they also refused to work as well which caused the unemployment rate to fall drastically across the world. This eventually lead to a full stock market crash which caused an economic disaster across the globe, and the Chinese suffered the worst of it all".

"Uh, this economics talk isn't making sense to me, but why would the people of Earth practically isolate themselves from the rest of the Interplanetary Alliance just to keep their civilians from leaving? That sounds immoral if you ask me" Lincoln wondered.

"Yeah, and why would everyone want to leave Earth just to live on other planets? I can't honestly see every human on Earth just abandoning their home planet just for that" Luna added.

"Not everyone chose to leave Earth just to live on other worlds or to continue their mission of space exploration, but also because of how expensive it was just to live on Earth," Lloyd continued . "The stock prices in the global economy had begun to drop the moment more and more people started to leave the Earth during the 2100's, but the 2200's is when Earth's economy finally hit rock bottom. The other planet's in the Interplanetary Alliance didn't suffer anywhere near as bad as Earth did, but they did suffer a large drop in their own stock prices as well for many years. Yet once the economy collapsed, Earth suffered the worst of the depression, but the Chinese decided on a different approach to this economic disaster".

"War" Lisa said grimly.

"Yes, and this was something the United States never suspected until it was too late. Before the Interplanetary Alliance was formed, it had started out as a United Earth government, but the Russians, Vietnamese, North Koreans, and Chinese were very hesitant to enter this new global alliance," Lloyd continued. "These states are known to be greedy and often very dominant, and this was one of the reasons they chose war over peace. The United States and its other allies tried to work things out peacefully, but China and their new allies refused to listen to reason and eventually launched an antimatter attack against the U.S in 2217 forcing them into a war that became World War III".

"My God" Lynn Sr exclaimed.

"It was a very short war that resulted in Earth becoming the way it is now. Because the world didn't want to fight this war the conventional way using soldiers due to the low population on Earth, they chose the quick and easy way to do it, and that was with antimatter and nuclear weapons," Lloyd continued. "By this point, the other planets in the Interplanetary Alliance had been aware of this new world war and their own governments tried to work things out with Earth to try and stop them from launching anymore missiles at each other. The United States and the government's of several other planet's in the Interplanetary Alliance tried to convince the four enemy states that war wasn't the answer, but they didn't care. They believed that they were the dominant ones and that they should rule the Earth, so war broke out".

"And they basically destroyed each other..." Lincoln concluded.

"Yes, they did," Lloyd said sadly. "The United States was then forced to launch a counterstrike against China and their allies using their own nuclear and antimatter missiles. Europe was reduced to ash in less than a few minutes, but China responded with one last resort that turned Earth into a dead shell of its former self".

"Last resort? And what was this last resort? Lynn Jr asked.

"The Chinese had secretly constructed a massive rocket named Extinctor. This rocket was about the size of an entire state which was equipped with a massive nuclear and antimatter core to use as a last resort in the event of an all out war such as World War III," Lloyd answered. "They launched this massive weapon at the U.S which struck the nation with the force of 950 trillion megatons, causing nothing more than an extinction level event. It was so powerful that it actually caused a catastrophic rise in seismic activity. A large global quake of about magnitude 20.0 broke the continent's into pieces, caused massive volcanic eruptions to occur on several different landmarks, and also created a large radioactive dust cloud which blocked out the sun for almost ten years. Once the damage was done, Earth was nothing but a shell of its former self, and it still is today as you can plainly see. That's pretty much the whole story to it".

The Loud's looked more horrified and shocked than when they had watched the documentaries, but not as much as Lisa. She couldn't understand why the nations would destroy each other over something like an economic crisis. As intelligent as Lisa was though, she was still but a child and knew for a fact that even she had limits on what she was capable of understanding at her current age.

"Is it true like the documentaries said? Only 576 people were left after the blast?" Lisa asked, almost stuttering.

Lloyd nodded slowly and said, "Yes, it's true. By the time help from the Mars government arrived, they only got about 154 survivors off the planet who managed to take shelter far underground. The rest died from radiation poisoning and starvation".

"No... way! 154..." Lisa had no further words, and neither did her siblings.

"It is indeed shocking," P.A.T said. "I cannot understand what the purpose of this war was".

"There was no purpose behind it. There's never any point behind a nuclear or antimatter war, only pain and suffering, and Earth learned this the hard way" Lloyd answered in a lamentable tone.

"I can't imagine what the surface looks like now" Luan said, looking at the ruined Earth on the viewscreen.

"Is there any chance we might be able to see the surface?" Lincoln begged.

"Lincoln, I don't think we can. I know it's been 200 years since this war happened, but that might not have been long enough for the fallout to completely dissipate," Lloyd replied. "But just to be certain, I'll do a scan of the atmosphere to check the radiation levels on the surface. If by some miracle the levels aren't high enough to harm us, I'll take the ship into the atmosphere".

He then walked over to the tactical console and began a scan of the atmosphere. The Loud family watched closely as Lloyd tapped away at the console, waiting for the results. Once the radiation readout was displayed, they saw Lloyd's eyes widen in shock.

"Holy mother of Christ!" Lloyd exclaimed in shock.

"What is it, Lloyd? What does the screen say?" Lisa asked impatiently.

Lloyd looked at the Loud family with disappointment and said, "Sorry guys, but there's absolutely no chance in hell of going down there, even in the ship. The tactical scanner indicates that the level of radiation on the surface of Earth is approximately 1,345,800.67 millirad's".

Lisa gasped in shock and Lincoln asked, "Uh, I take it that it's bad then?".

"Very bad, worse than very bad," Lloyd replied in a serious tone. "If anyone were to set foot on Earth right now with radiation levels being that high, even with a protective suit, they'd be dead within a few minutes. If I took the ship into the atmosphere, the radiation would contaminate the hull and possibly find its way inside the ship, so that's out of the question as well".

"Then how will we be able to see the surface? Lincoln asked.

"I have a suggestion that might work" P.A.T offered.

"And what's that?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"If we sent down one of our science probes, we could get a perfect view of the surface" P.A.T replied.

"Yes, but we wouldn't be able to bring the probe back to the ship once it enters the atmosphere. It'll be exposed to very dangerous levels of radiation down there, and I don't think even the ship's advanced decontamination units will be able to clean it all off the probe. If I send one down, I'll have to self-destruct it once we're done here to prevent contaminating the ship" Lloyd informed the robot.

"That would be the safest course of action," P.A.T concurred. "Do you wish for me to send down a probe to the surface?".

"Yes," Lloyd nodded. "Head into the science bay, fetch a class-3 science probe, then take it into the left missile loading bay and load it into the loading chamber. Once you've done that, notify me and I'll send it down to Earth".

"Aye Captain" P.A.T nodded, then headed out of the bridge.

...

...

About seven minutes later, P.A.T finished loading the egg shaped science probe into the missile bay chamber.

He then activated his comlink and said, "P.A.T to Captain Lloyd".

 _"Lloyd here. Is the probe ready?"_ Lloyd responded.

"Yes, I've set the probe to manual so that it can be controlled from the bridge. It's ready to go" P.A.T reported.

 _"Excellent, I'll launch it at once; Lloyd out"_ Lloyd replied, then signed off.

Back on the bridge, Lloyd tapped away at the tactical console and then a metal bird like object could be seen flying down towards the Earth on the viewscreen. The probe resembled a bird in flight with a propulsion thruster on the back of its tail and wings.

"All right, I've launched the probe. I'll just need to connect to the probes camera system so that we'll be able to see what the probe sees on the viewscreen," Lloyd reported, tapping a few buttons on the console. "I should be getting a live feed right about... now".

The main viewscreen switched to the probes point of view which displayed a row of thick grey clouds moving by as the probe entered the atmosphere. Nothing could be seen through them at first, but once the probe cleared the cloudy sky, the surface of the planet could now be seen fully and clearly. What Lloyd and the Loud family saw was very unsettling.

The screen showed a large landscape with burned down, ruined city buildings covered and overrun with reddish blue alien looking vegetation. Most of the metal from the ancient ruins could be seen covered in rot and shades of rust and mold.

"What is this? What in the world are we seeing? This doesn't look like Earth at all" Lola scratched her head in confusion.

"Yeah, what are all those blue and red vine thingys'? What is this place we're seeing on the screen?" Lana wondered.

"From what I'm getting on this console, we're currently looking at what used to be New York. And as for the vines, it appears that most of the Earth's original vegetation, like the trees and grass have mutated beyond recognition, because the scanners don't recognize it as being anything of Earth origin," Lloyd replied, glancing up at the viewscreen. "Not much of a surprise to me. With the radiation levels being as high as they are now, there's no doubt that its the cause of all these strange mutations".

The probe continued to move slowly over the ruined city, all of its originality completely unrecognizable, destroyed by the third world war and centuries of decay and rot. Most of the state wasn't even whole any longer due to the destruction of the continent by the Extinctor rocket. It had been split into small dead islands which floated in the greenish murky ocean.

"Why is the ocean all green? That doesn't seen right" Luna wondered.

Lloyd checked the read outs on the probe and discovered something disturbing.

"Its because there's high concentrations of sulfur and sulfuric acid mixed in the sea water, no doubt caused by the volcanoes all over the shattered continents and under the sea. The atmosphere also contains very high levels of carbon dioxide, methane, pathogens, and ammonia. With no trees to produce oxygen, the atmosphere has become poisonous; as if radiation wasn't bad enough. From what can gather from the probes information, the US continent appears to have split apart from Louisiana all the way down to the state of Texas. Mexico is nothing more than split up islands now, and so is California and the states around it" Lloyd said, looking up at the viewscreen with distaste and sighed. "I just can't believe that a simple act of greed would set the chains in motion for an apocalypse like this. I knew from the history books that Earth was completely messed up from World War III, but it looks even worse up close than in holo-films".

"Wait, where's the state of Michigan? That's our homeland" Leni wondered.

"I don't know," Lloyd said, tapping a command onto the console. "Let's see...".

The probe seemed to have changed direction, because the screen showed the camera view making a harsh left, then rushing forward again. As the probe moved past the ruined New York and over the poisonous sea, more pieces of the wreaked continent could be seen floating in the water with black surfaces, then it flew much higher up into the sky and continued onwards. About four minutes later, the probe slowed to a stop and hovered in midair, facing what looked like an enormous island, broken in two and half sunk under the ocean.

"Lloyd, why did the probe stop?" Lori asked.

Lloyd turned to face her with a sorry expression, then said, "Because it reached it's destination".

"What destination? Where's Michigan?" Lori demanded.

"This island your all looking at, the big one broken in two pieces... is what's left of Michigan," Lloyd replied sadly. "The Extinctor rockets blast cut off the state from the rest of the continent, breaking it apart and sinking it halfway under the ocean. There doesn't seem to be much of it left by the looks of it".

He brought the probe in lower to get a closer view of the ruined island, hoping to see any remains of the old cities below, but all that could be seen was more of the mutated vegetation and charred spots on the surface, presumably made by the war or the volcanoes. There was no sign of any man made structures anywhere. It had been destroyed in either the war, by ages of rot and decay, or both.

"No... this... this can't be our homeland. It... it just can't...," Lori stammered, staring at the screen in disbelief. "Its got to be a mistake! This _can't_ be Michigan!".

"I'm real sorry, Lori, but the probe isn't programmed to make mistakes. This is indeed Michigan, or what's left of it" Lloyd replied regretfully.

"Lori, he's telling the truth," Lisa insisted, looking up at the tactical screen carefully. "Based on the coordinates displayed on the tactical console, I regret to inform you that this half sunk island is indeed the remains of Michigan".

"Its met a terrible fate, hasn't it?" Lucy lamented in a gloomy tone, but there was a hint of sadness in it as well.

"Lori, as much as I want to deny it, as much as _all_ of us... want to deny it," Lisa paused, showing signs of deep sadness, but she composed herself and exhaled. "We need to accept the facts we're seeing here: we're on a starship in the 25th century, and Earth is in ruins from a third world war that occurred in the 2200's while we were still asleep in our cryogenic pods. We can no longer deny any of it, not when the evidence is right in front of us".

"She's right, Lori," Luan said. "This isn't a prank or some scare tactic, this is the real thing. Why can't you just accept the reality of this situation? As hard as it may be, the rest of us are accepting and dealing with it, so why can't you?".

"She has a point, Lori," Lincoln replied, his tone now serious and frustrated. "Look, we get it! You're torn up about losing Bobby and your future, but so are the rest of us. We've _all_ lost our future's, but that doesn't mean that we just give up on ourselves and mope about it for the rest of our lives, nor is any of this Lisa's fault! She didn't know that an asteroid was on a collision course with the ISS, so we can't blame her!".

"I agree with Lincoln," Leni stepped up to Lori and pointed at the viewscreen. "You think _your_ the only one suffering here? Look at Earth, Lori! You think that the rest of us don't feel completely crushed and saddened over the loss of our homeworld? If that's the case, your being downright selfish and arrogant! Think of how the rest of us feel for once!".

Lori was surprised by Leni's sudden aggressive change in behavior. She wasn't usually one to act coldly towards her siblings or to other people around her, unless there was a good reason for it.

Not wanting this argument to escalate any further, Lloyd spoke up calmly.

"Lori, I know that I shouldn't get involved with your family business, but I have to agree with Leni and Lincoln on this one," he said. "I know that you've been very distraught ever since you and your family were awakened from your cryogenic pods, and I understand why. But you can't keep lamenting over it. What happened happened, and you can't change that".

"I know that, its just..." Lori was at a loss for words as she tried processing everything she'd seen and experienced up to this point since her awakening in this new century.

Waking up on a starship with her family in the 25th century and finding out that her life and families former lives were gone forever, the Earth being destroyed long ago in a third world war; It was too much for her to take in.

It wasn't that Lori didn't believe that everything that happened up to this point was real; she _did_ believe it. Yet the truth was that Lori was scared, scared of being in a completely different century and culture she and her family knew little about, despite watching the historical holo-films.

"I... I don't know what to do! This is just too much for me to take in," Lori broke down in tears. "Our home, our lives, everything! Gone! All gone!".

Leni embraced her and said in a comforting voice, "Lori, we'll make it through, I promise. Don't give up hope now. Your the eldest sister in the family, and so am I, so we've got to be strong now and move on. I'm sure we'll find a new future for all of us in this century, and I've got a feeling we'll all love it".

Lori didn't know what to say, yet she thought about what Lloyd and concluded that he had been right. From the moment Lori had awoken from her pod and learned that she and her family had been asleep for 460 years, she had acted self centered and arrogant towards everyone around her. Lori knew now that these emotions wouldn't get her anywhere, nor would it change anything. She was in the 25th century, and she had to accept this fact, and so did the rest of her family.

"She's right, Lori," Lincoln said. "I'm pretty eager to see what this century has to offer, and I'm sure you'll grow to like it over time".

Lori sighed, then said with a slight smile, "I... I'll try".

"That's the spirit, Lori," Leni briefly embraced Lori. "We'll find a way to adapt, I just know it".

"Well then," Lloyd said, tapping the tactical console. "Now that we've seen Earth, I'll reset the ships course for Exodus VI and we'll be on our way. I'll just need to get rid of the probe first".

He input a command on the console, then the viewscreen changed back to the overview of Earth. Down in the atmosphere, a distant flash could be seen as the probes auto-destruct system activated, causing its small antimatter core to explode and destroy the entire probe.

"Now that that's taken care of, we can now head for Exodus VI," Lloyd announced, turning to P.A.T. "P.A.T, lay in a course for Exodus VI and take us into hyperspace".

"As you wish" P.A.T complied, then input the course on the navigation console.

As he did, the Loud family all gazed at the Earth for one last time, knowing that they'd never be coming back. Although they'd miss their home planet, the world of humanities origin, this wasn't a time to grieve or mourn about everything they'd lost. This was a time to start anew, to move on and adapt, for better or worse.

"Course laid in for Exodus VI, Captain" P.A.T reported.

"Good," Lloyd turned to the viewscreen. "Activate FTL drive engines, maximum warp speed".

"Aye" P.A.T nodded, activating the FTL engines.

The _Daphne_ turned around and sped ahead as its FTL engines activated, then the ship flew into hyperspace, leaving the Earth behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Lori is finally starting to accept the facts laid out in front of her. Just how will the Louds adapt to this century? And what will Exodus VI be like? You'll find out soon enough; OXYD out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Man! A whole year since this story was last updated, but its finally here! I'll also be narrating the story on my Youtube channel under the name, SkyRunner SG-1, so feel free to check it out and subscribe.**

 **Disclaimer: My OC's are all that I own.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Exodus VI

Lincoln stood at the window of the observation deck with Lucy, gazing out at the stars rushing by as the _Daphne_ flew through hyperspace. It had been over an hour since they had left Earth, or what remained of it, and the whole Loud family had been very quiet since then. They hadn't accepted the facts up until this point, but there was no denying it. They had all truly slept for 460 years in cryo pods while drifting out in deep space in what remained of the ISS. Lori was still mourning over losing Bobby and her entire future while Lisa still remained as intrigued as ever, which was no surprise given the fact that she was a prodigy with a nack for this kind of thing.

She had decided to accompany Lloyd on the main bridge while the rest of her family stayed in their guest quarters, yet Lincoln remained with Lucy on the observation deck. Lucy showed little emotion, but Lincoln could tell by her actions that she was in distress. She had been staring out into hyperspace for the last hour, not saying anything, yet occasionally turning her head from left to right.

"So, you think this other planet might be interesting, Lucy?" Lincoln asked Lucy.

She glanced at Lincoln, still showing no emotion, then flatly said, "This century doesn't peak my interest".

Lincoln frowned, clearly understanding from her melancholy tone that she didn't sound interested. He had never seen Lucy this distressed before, but Lincoln could only imagine what must be going on inside her mind. Lucy had slept for 460 years, then woke up in a completely different century that she didn't know or understand, only to find out that Earth had been completely destroyed by a nuclear war. This was far more serious than anything Lucy had ever dealt with, and Lincoln knew that having to accept it was tearing her apart.

"Lucy, I can tell that your scared from the tone of your voice, and I get it. Trust me, we _all_ are, Lucy. I never thought nor even predicted that something like this would ever happen, but we're here and we have to accept that we're never going back to Earth" Lincoln said.

"I'm aware of that, Lincoln. I saw the state that Earth was in" Lucy replied flatly.

"I did as well, Lucy. And believe me, I'm just as upset about it as the rest of us are, but getting all seclusive and sulky isn't going to change anything. I'm sure we'll find a way to fit in with this century" Lincoln said hopefully.

"Lisa seems to fit in just fine, but that's not surprising given the fact that she's a total science geek" Lucy replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yeah, all this advanced tech is like a dream come true for a prodigy like Lisa, so I have a feeling she'll have quite an amazing future ahead of herself" Lincoln agreed.

"But what about the rest of us? What will we do about our future's?" Lucy wondered.

"That's a pretty good question, Lucy. A lot of things have changed, so I'm not sure how to answer that one" Lincoln replied.

"Lynn wanted to be a professional athlete before all this, but I'm not sure if they still do sports in this century" Lucy said.

"Actually, they do," Lincoln recalled something Lloyd said to Lynn earlier. "Captain Lloyd mentioned a sport called Pararena. It's a sport that's very similar to soccer, only it involves moving around on a hover board inside a large arena in the middle of space, and the objective of the game is to throw a ball into your goal on the left side of the arena. I saw some holo-vids of past Pararena tournaments in my quarters earlier and it looks pretty cool".

"Sorry, throwing a bunch of balls around an arena in space isn't my thing" Lucy replied, clearly not interested.

"Yeah, I think I could have guessed that" Lincoln said as a matter of factly.

The door to the observation deck opened and P.A.T came rolling in.

"Ah, I was looking for you two. Captain Florence told me to inform you two that we'll be arriving at Exodus VI in about ten minutes, so you might want to return to Recreational Room where your families waiting for you" P.A.T informed.

"All right, we'll be there in a moment" Lincoln answered.

P.A.T acknowledged him and left the room.

"I take it we should get a move on then" Lucy said.

"Yeah, let's get going. I'm eager to see what this planet looks like" Lincoln said with a hint of excitement.

The two siblings rushed out of the Observation Room and headed for the Recreational Room where their family was waiting for them. Once they got there, they found their family standing near a large view port window with P.A.T standing next to them holding Lily.

"Wincoln" Lily said, pointing at her brother.

Rita and the others turned to face Lucy and Lincoln as they approached the window.

"Oh, there you two are," Rita said with relief. "I was wondering where you two ran off to".

"Lucy was in the Observation deck, so I joined her" Lincoln replied.

"When will we arrive? I'm anxious to see this new planet" Lola wondered, gazing out the port window.

"The ship should be dropping out of hyperspace in a minute or so" P.A.T answered.

No sooner than when he said that, the rushing stars slowed down outside the window and then the ship dropped out of hyperspace and into normal space. The Loud family then saw a large Earth like planet come into view with four moons orbiting it. Two small continents could be seen on the top and bottom of the planet while a much larger continent shaped like an L stretched far across the planet's enormous ocean.

"Wow!" Leni exclaimed in awe.

"Intriguing," Lisa said, gazing at the planet. "The ocean on this world seems so much larger than Earth's ocean".

"You are quite right, Lisa," P.A.T replied. "Exodus VI is about 20% larger than Earth".

"That's the same size as the exo-planet called Kepler-78b" Lisa said.

"Indeed it is," P.A.T nodded. "It's surface is also composed mostly of water, and it's land mass is slightly smaller than Earth's land mass".

"I only see a few continents," Lori pointed out. "How many are there?".

"About six in total," P.A.T answered. "The L shaped continent is the largest one of all, and holds a population of about 15 billion people".

"Dang! That's quite a population" Lincoln exclaimed.

"I can't wait to see what's down there! I wonder if they still do beauty pageants in this century" Lola wondered.

Just then, the ship jolted violently and came to a stop as it was approaching Exodus VI, then red lights began flashing in the corners of the ceiling and an alarm began sounding throughout the ship.

"What the hell?! What's going on?" Rita asked in a panic.

Before anyone could say anything, P.A.T's communicator came on and Lloyd yelled, "P.A.T, are you there? The ship's under attack!".

"I'm here, Captain. Who's attacking us?" P.A.T asked.

"A large Black Shadow scout ship just dropped of hyperspace and opened fire on us. I need you on the bridge right now! Tell the Loud family to remain in the Recreational Room and tell them to brace themselves" Lloyd informed.

"Right away, Captain" P.A.T answered, then signed off.

"What's going on? Who's this Black Shadow?" Lincoln questioned in confusion.

"There's no time to explain," P.A.T replied, heading for the door. "I need to get to the bridge. You and the rest of your family need to stay in this room and brace yourselves for any impact".

The robot then left the room and headed for the elevator.

...

...

" _Attention, pilot of the Greyhawk class vessel, this is Captain Brutus of the Black Shadow scout ship, Grimhilde. We've detected high quantities of Maltaian salt crystals on your ship. Drop your shields and prepare to be boarded!"_ a nasty male voice barked over the ship's com system; it was the Captain of the Black Shadow scout ship.

"Not a chance in hell," Lloyd snapped. "You pirates had better turn back now unless you have a death wish. In case you haven't scanned my ship, you should know that it's far stronger than your petty pirate scout ship".

 _"You dare to insult us, you little shit?! You'll pay for it with your life!"_ The pirate Captain roared with rage, then cut the audio feed.

"Those fools," Lloyd scoffed. "They're going down".

P.A.T entered the bridge and joined Lloyd at the tactical console, then said, "What have we got, Captain?".

"A Predator class Black Shadow scout ship called _Grimhilde_ , and it's well armed, but it's weapons aren't that powerful. It's 1,000 feet in length, 710 feet in width, and 150 feet in height. Despite its size, we can probably take it on easily" Lloyd reported, gazing at the viewscreen in front of him which displayed a large black and red colored space vessel.

The _Grimhilde_ resembled a great white shark with four armored fins extended from the left and right bottom sides of the ship, along with two additional fins on the top. The rear area of the ship was shaped like a T with four impulse engines and four FTL engines on the ends of the armored fins. The front of the ship looked similar to the front of Lloyd's own ship, only it was much larger and had several laser cannons and photonic grenade launchers extended from several gun ports built into the ship. Lloyd also saw multiple rotatable laser turrets mounted onto the top of the ship near the center of its body and near the aft section as well.

"It truly looks like a predator, Captain. You sure we can take it on?" P.A.T asked, concerned.

"Yes," Lloyd nodded. "Its weapons are almost about as strong as our ships weapons, but our weapons, shields and double armored hull are much stronger. Taking this ship down shouldn't be that hard".

Just then, the tactical console began beeping and P.A.T said, "Captain, the _Grimhilde_ is powering up its weapons and shields".

"Shields up! Power up weapons!" Lloyd commanded.

P.A.T tapped away at the console, then said, "Shields are up, and weapons are online".

The _Grimhilde_ began advancing towards the _Daphne_ with it's weapons and shields powered up, then Lloyd ordered P.A.T to target the enemy ships forward laser cannons. As he prepared to fire, the _Grimhilde_ fired it's laser cannons, striking the _Daphne_ head on. The ship shook violently, but no heavy damage was taken.

"Direct hit, Captain. Shields are holding" P.A.T reported.

"Arm photonic grenades and return fire! Take out their forward laser cannons" Lloyd commanded.

The _Daphne_ took aim and fired several photonic grenades right at the _Grimhilde._ The glowing blue orbs struck the enemy ships forward laser cannons, completely destroying them. The _Daphne_ then fired its laser cannons and struck the shields several times, causing a ton of damage.

"Enemy shields are down to 43%. Their forward weapons are now offline" P.A.T reported.

"We're not out of the woods yet. Destroy those laser turrets on the top of the ship's hull" Lloyd ordered.

"Targeting laser turrets and firing" P.A.T acknowledged, tapping at the tactical console.

The enemy attempted to return fire, but Lloyd's ship destroyed the turrets before they could even be fired, leaving the _Grimhilde_ with no means of defending itself. The pirates must have gotten the idea that they were outmatched because the _Grimhilde_ began powering up its FTL engines in an attempt to escape. This ended up being futile as P.A.T instantly destroyed the enemy ships FTL engines with several photonic grenades, leaving the _Grimhilde_ stranded in space.

"Enemy ships FTL engines are down. They're unable to retreat" P.A.T reported.

"Good, notify the Exodus VI defense force that a Black Shadow vessel has been neutralized. They can deal with the ship's crew from there" Lloyd commanded.

P.A.T moved over to the communication console, tapped in several commands, then said, "It's been done. An Interplanetary Alliance ship should be on its way now".

As if on cue, a large Interplanetary Alliance warship emerged from the other side of one of Exodus VI's moons and headed in the direction of Lloyd's ship and the _Grimhilde._

"Looks like they got our distress signal. There's an interplanetary alliance ship headed in our direction" Lloyd informed.

P.A.T's console beeped, then P.A.T said, "Captain, the ship's hailing us".

"Put it onscreen" Lloyd replied.

P.A.T tapped on his console, and the main viewscreen changed to view the inside of the alliance ships bridge where a white Caucasian man with black crew cut style hair wearing an Interplanetary Alliance uniform stood. These uniforms bore a striking resemblance to the old Marine Corps uniforms, only instead of having grey and green colors, they were silver and black with hats of the same color. Several medals and decorations could be seen pinned on the Captain's uniform, and this Captain was none other than Lloyd's old friend, Nelson Rivers.

"This is Captain Nelson Rivers of the _I.A.S Hilda._ It's great to see you again, old friend," Nelson greeted. "I presume this enemy ship wasn't too much trouble for you?".

"Not at all, Captain," Lloyd replied with a proud smirk. "They may have been heavily armed, but they're no match for my ships weapons".

"That's good to hear," Nelson said, relieved. "My crew just sent word for several other alliance ships to come and deal with these pirates. What brings you all the way out here, by the way?".

"I was originally headed here to this planet to deliver a shipment of Maltain salt crystals to the Exodus Trade Industry, but I got held up after coming across something very... unexpected" Lloyd answered.

"And what might that have been?" Nelson asked curiously.

"Well, its a long story..." Lloyd began.

He explained about how P.A.T had detected an object out in deep space containing thirteen human life signs, which turned out to be the remains of the ancient ISS station. Lloyd then told Nelson that when he boarded the old Destiny module, he found a family of thirteen inside individual cryostasis pods that had preserved them for over 460 years.

"That... that's impossible! That station was blown to pieces when that asteroid hit it back in the year 2018. How could anyone survive that?" Nelson asked in complete disbelief.

"If you don't believe me, then scan my ship. You'll find that there are additional passengers aboard on your scanners" Lloyd suggested.

Nelson looked over at a screen near his Captain's chair, tapped on it, then his eyes widened in shock.

"Okay Lloyd, now you've got my attention" Nelson said, sounding completely baffled.

...

...

P.A.T rolled back into the recreational room where the Loud family stood huddled in a corner near the window. The red alert lights had stopped flashing, yet the Loud's all seemed a bit tense given what had just happened.

Lincoln noticed P.A.T and asked, "Is it over?".

P.A.T nodded and said, "You all don't have to worry any longer. The situation has been taken care of".

"Just what in the world was going on out there?" Rita demanded.

"It was the Black Shadow organization. One of their scout ships attacked the ship and tried to board it, but Lloyd and I took them down" P.A.T replied.

"Black Shadow organization? Who's that?" Lincoln asked.

"Sounds like beings of the dark" Lucy guessed.

Ignoring her, P.A.T said, "Black Shadow is a very dangerous group that's been causing trouble for the alliance for years. It's a criminal organization that consists of space pirates, terrorists, and blood thirsty murderers. They've been terrorizing the galaxy for over 20 years, such as attacking, boarding, and looting various alliance ships, launching attacks on various planets for control over territory, and they've even committed mass murder on civilian populations. The Interplanetary Alliance has been searching for their hideout for over 20 years, but they haven't been able to find it. No one has".

The Loud's were all horrified. While there was still much about this century they didn't yet know about, they had no idea that there'd be an organization of dangerous space pirates going around the galaxy causing chaos. Though after giving it some thought, they expected a group of pirates or space criminals like this to possibly exist, yet the Louds never thought they'd encounter them.

"These... pirates," Lynn Sr said fearfully. "You don't suppose they attacked this ship because of me and my family, do you?".

"No, I doubt the Black Shadow has any knowledge of your existence. Captain Florence said that they attacked us because they wanted our supply of Maltain salt crystals, not because they were after you" P.A.T answered.

"That's a relief," Lincoln said. "I thought for sure we'd be done for".

Just then, Lloyd's voice came on over the ship's PA.

" _The Black Shadow vessel has been dealt with and we'll be entering the atmosphere of Exodus VI in a few minutes. Once we land, I'll show you Loud's around the city_ " Lloyd said over the PA.

The Loud family bustled with excitement as the ship began to descend towards the planet, then slowly entered the atmosphere. Once it descended through the stratosphere and into the planet's sky, the Loud's could make out a large number of cities below on the large land masses which appeared to be the continent's of the planet. The _Daphne_ slowly headed towards a large city near one of the larger continents where the Loud family saw a huge tower in the very center of the city that stood even taller than the millennium tower back on Earth.

"Incredible! What tower is that?" Lincoln asked P.A.T in awe.

"That there is the famous Infinity Tower, and it serves as the main power source for all of Millennium City" P.A.T answered.

"Millennium City? I take it that's the name of the city we're headed for?" Lincoln wondered.

"Indeed," P.A.T answered with a nod. "Infinity Tower uses enormous solar panels combined with four nuclear and antimatter cores to provide power to the entire city. The solar panels charge the power systems in the tower to power the cores, and while the tower is mostly unmanned, its systems require a monthly service to ensure the tower is operating at full efficiency".

"How tall exactly is this Infinity Tower?" Lisa asked curiously.

"The tower is approximately 9,000 feet tall, easily beating the height of the old Burj Khalifa tower back on Earth in Dubai long ago" P.A.T answered.

"No way! 9,000 feet?! I don't think Earth ever had any buildings that tall! No wonder it has four power cores inside!" Lisa exclaimed in surprise.

"Imagine the how long it would take to get up to the top of the tower using the stairs. You'd be "pooped", get it?" Luan smirked, cracking a joke for the first time since waking up from cryostasis.

The rest of Luan's family glanced over at her with annoyed expressions, clearly not amused by Luan's joke. While they had to admit that Luan was back to her old cheerful self after several hours of being worried and discombobulated from the revelation of waking up 460 years in the future, the family still didn't find Luan's jokes very funny.

"Oh god, Luan! PLEASE don't start with your stupid jokes again!" Lori sighed in frustration.

"What? It sounds funny to me" Luan protested.

As if to cut in, completely ignoring Luan's joke, P.A.T said, "The Infinity Tower has no stairs for access, only an elevator. Service robots are also used to do the repair and maintenance work on the tower if needed".

"That would make sense. It would take forever to reach the top of the tower if it had stairs" Lola said, gazing at the Infinity Tower in the very center of the city.

"Imagine having to climb that tower. Even I probably couldn't pull that off" Lynn Jr speculated.

As the Loud's chattered amongst each other, the _Daphne_ slowly approached a large octagon shaped building with a long strips of road that lead towards several other smaller octagon shaped structures. One of them opened up on the top and a small starship that resembled a butterfly took off and flew off into the sky.

"I take it that those are the hanger bays down there?" Leni asked, pointing at the small octagon shaped buildings below.

"Yes," P.A.T nodded. "The big building in the center of the other smaller ones is the main trader port where dropped off cargo is processed, and the smaller buildings are where ships land to drop off their cargo. Think of it like an old sea port where sea ships would unload cargo at the sea docks".

"Ah, I think I get it now" Leni said.

One of the smaller buildings opened up near the top and the _Daphne_ began to descend towards it, then it slowly extended a set of metal legs from under the wings and the tail area of the ship and gently touched down on the ground with a soft thump. Lloyd's voice then came on over the PA system again.

" _Okay everyone, we've landed in star port 4. P.A.T, can you escort the Loud family towards the ship's exit?_ " he announced.

"As you wish, Captain" P.A.T replied over his comlink, then instructed the Loud family to follow him out of the ship.

...

...

Once the Loud family exited Lloyd's ship, they found themselves inside an enormous hanger bay with workers and robots operating different machinery. The hanger bay was also a lot bigger than it looked from above in the sky. While it could have passed for looking like a small parking lot garage, inside and up close, it looked to be the size of a huge zeppelin hanger bay. The _Daphne_ also looked much bigger up close as the Loud's stepped out from under it where the docking ramp stood leading in and out of the ship. The whole ship was shaped similar to a large hawk or an eagle with its wings spread out, and even the front of the ship looked like it had the head of a bird with its beak pointing slightly downwards.

The Loud's also noticed that this ship was heavily armed, as it had two large laser cannons extending from the front of the left and right wing of the ship. There were also two large rectangular appendages mounted close to the ship on the left and right wings, which turned out to be the missile chambers capable of holding a large number of missiles inside each chamber, and next to them on the left and right wing were the photonic grenade cannons. On top of the ship was a large rotatable laser turret dome about the size of a house roof which had two turret cannons extending from the dome.

"Man, is this a trader ship, or a warship? This thing's packing a lot of firepower" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Originally, the _Daphne_ was a pirate ship before my family bought it, so its got quite a heavy amount of weapons on it. I mentioned that earlier, I believe" Lloyd replied.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that" Lincoln said, scratching his head.

Curious, Lori asked, "So, where do we go from here, Captain?".

"Ah yes, about that," Lloyd said, glancing up into the sky where he saw the _I.A.S Hilda_ descending from high above. "I forgot to tell you that the entire alliance has been made aware of your presence, and a friend of mine wishes to see you".

"Made aware? Wait, you don't mean that this whole planet knows about us now, do they?" Rita asked suddenly.

"How did they find out about us so quickly?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Back up in orbit above the planet, I spoke to the Captain of an Alliance ship about you and where I found you all. He didn't believe me at first, but after he scanned my ship and detected multiple human life forms aboard, he was immediately interested in meeting you all" Lloyd explained.

"And who's he?" Luna asked curiously.

"He's the Captain of the _I.A.S Hilda_ , Nelson Rivers," Lloyd answered. "He's also a longtime friend of mine, and he wants to meet you".

"Is that his ship up above?" Lana pointed up to an enormous starship hovering above the star port, catching her families attention.

This ship was much larger than Lloyd's ship, and was shaped like an arrowhead with a T-shaped section in the rear with five large engines mounted to it. It was also painted white with long red striped on the left and right sides. The way this ship looked reminded Lincoln of a star destroyer from _Star Wars,_ as this massive ship closely resembled one.

"Goodness, that things enormous, Rita!" Lynn Sr exclaimed in awe.

"How will it land? I don't think it'll fit in here" Luan wondered.

"Your right about that, Luan. Aviator-class starships like the _Hilda_ aren't designed to land like the smaller starships around here. Instead, they'll send down a shuttle with the Captain and a few crew members" Lloyd answered.

As the _Hilda_ hovered over the hanger bay, a cargo bay door opened up on the underside of the massive ship, and a small star shuttle descended from inside. As the shuttle grew closer and closer to the hanger bay, the Loud family wondered in anticipation about what this starship Captain would be like. Lisa looked more excited than anyone else, given the fact that she was a science geek and a prodigy, fully eager to see what this new century had to offer. There were still a great many things that still remained a mystery to the Loud's, and this was only the beginning.


End file.
